Maelstrom
by Avain1991
Summary: What if there was more to the Uzumaki than Fuuinjutsu? What if Kushina's swordsmanship was more than we were lead to believe? Watch as Naruto goes through life knowing the truth behind his mothers family. Look out Elemental Nations the Uzumaki Live. Rated M to be safe. Naru/Multi No Slash
1. Chapter 1

Hey readers this is an AU idea that came to me while reading a few Naruto/Bleach crossover stories. If you're one of my followers don't worry I'll still be working on my other stories. Basically I'm just going off the idea that we all know about Kushina that she was a swordswoman like no other and a master of seals and going farther with that. Lastly Remember if its not OC I don't own it.

* * *

Maelstrom

Chapter One

In the Village of Konohagakure a young man walked the streets ignoring the glares and eyes of those around him mainly looked at him with nothing but anger and contempt some with fear. He was wearing an entire black garb mainly looking of robes (A/N: Standard Soul Reaper attire) a single katana blade on his hip the sheath a simple red almost blood like color while the hilt was a simple leather wrapped hilt with a circular guard.

As he passed everyone was able to see the metal plated band tied around his left arm near his shoulder and on the other arm a swirl like symbol marking him as the heir of the Uzumaki clan. A clan famous for two different reasons one because of the Fuuinjutsu or sealing art masters known to do almost impossible things with seals. The second thing they were famous for was their skill with blades making them masters of the art mainly said to be so skilled that some of the older generations shivered at the mere mention of the name.

The young man was Naruto Uzumaki son of Kushina Uzumaki Aka the Red Whirlpool Aka the Red Hot Blooded Habanero one of Konoha's famous Kunoichi and before her untimely death the head of the Uzumaki family. As her son the Blond with red highlights was the head of the family even if the Civilian Council of Konoha didn't like the fact they had to turn it over to him upon the day he joined the ranks of Shinobi or face execution for acts of treason.

The moment it became clear that Naruto was in fact a Clan heir many forced him to take part in a bit of legislature the Nindaime Hokage of Konoha created called the CRA or Clan Restoration Act. The act basically stated that should a clan drop down to its last member depending upon the sex of the person one of two things would happen. If the final member was male they were to marry four or more women upon their 18th birthday or the councils would be allowed to choose who they marry to keep the clan and possibly their blood line going.

If the final member was female they would have to marry multiple men and become little more than breeding stock to continue to push out as many children as possible to keep the clan going. Naruto found the act appalling and almost refused to take part only to learn that if he didn't the Civilian Council could legally cease his inheritance and bind his Chakra before making him into breeding stock as well to create their own loyal members of his clan. Something he would never allow especially since most if not all of them were greedy fucks after his money and power so he was forced to accept the CRA and had until his 18th birthday to find and marry four women.

Something that appalled both his teammates and sensei as soon as he told them after the meeting ended, but they were understanding when he explained that he had no choice. In fact the one female member of his team agreed to help him by becoming his first wife after he had asked.

_"Then again can't expect anything different of Tenten-chan."_ Naruto thought with a smile since he and Tenten a young woman his age famous for her knowledge and skills with almost every weapon made to man. The twin bun headed girl had been Naruto's girlfriend in since their last year in the Academy together over a year ago.

Naruto and Tenten along with a young man named Rock Lee had all graduated from the academy as friends and became teammates since Naruto was Rookie of the Year, Tenten was the Kunoichi of the Year, and due to a rare disorder that made it impossible for him to use Chakra in the amounts needed for Ninjutsu and Genjutsu Lee was named the Dead Last of the class.

However that never made Naruto or Tenten think any less of him the three were thought of as the Musketeers of Konoha since they had been with each other since they were children in the Orphanage together. The day they met their sensei they two of the three were shocked by his appearance (Naruto and Tenten) while Lee looked up to the man because he was the first besides Naruto or Tenten to say it was possible for him to be a great ninja even without Nin or Genjutsu.

Maito Gai was a Jonin famous for his skills in Taijutsu or hand to hand combat and this made Naruto point out that like Lee it was almost impossible for Gai-sensei to preform Ninjutsu or Genjutsu because of the same disorder that afflicted Lee. Gai was a wonderful sensei to the three of them while he focused mainly on their speed and Taijutsu he also asked for help from his fellow Jonin to better help his students.

Yugao Uzuki and Hayate Gekko to help Naruto improve his Kenjutsu or Swordplay which he also worked on in his free time. Asuma Sarutobi helped Naruto learn to use his Wind nature Chakra as well as Tenten's Fire nature which Naruto explained could be used along with her weapons for better effects. Kurenai Yuhi the Genjutsu mistress of Konoha also taught them to identify when either they or their teammate had been placed in a Genjutsu and how to disrupt them.

In exchange Gai promised to help their future teams with Taijutsu lessons should they require them or even sparing sessions between teams if need be. Now a year since they had begun Naruto smiled as he saw Tenten waiting for him alongside their Teammate…who now looked like a Mini Me version of their sensei…at their usual meeting place as they waited for their sensei to arrive.

Soon he appeared before them in a puff of smoke "Good morning my Youthful students!" Gai called out making both Tenten and Naruto once again sigh at the mans' eccentric ways. "Come Hokage-sama has a mission for us that he says is of great importance." The three Genin nodded as they followed behind the man at great speeds showing why they were considered one of the fastest teams in Konoha.

All of them were using a technique that Naruto had discovered from his mothers' family that anyone could use but more on that later as they arrived in the mission hall in record time making the Sandaime Hiruzen Sarutobi look up at them. "Ah Team Nine good of you to get here so soon."

"Hai Hokage-sama/Jiji." Naruto was the one that said the last bit making Hiruzen chuckle slightly since he actually liked the title from the young man.

Hiruzen turned serious soon and looked at them "Earlier today Kakashi and his new Genin team accepted a C ranked escort mission that entitled guarding a bridge builder named Tazuna to his home in Wave and to remain as his body guards until his bridge was finished. However shortly after they were attacked by two C ranked Missing Nin known as the Demon Brothers." Hiruzen paused as he saw Naruto about to open his mouth

"Missing ninja from the Village of Kirigakure known best for their twin attacks using a chain and two gauntlets. They are nothing but Chunin level Ninja Kakashi-san can handle that." Naruto said making Hiruzen nod.

"Normally I'd agree however it seems out client lied about the mission facts it seems Tazuna is being targeted by a name named Gato of Gato Industries who has an iron grip upon Wave." Hiruzen said making Naruto open his mouth slightly in an 'Oh' form.

"And Tazuna threatens that hold with his bridge."

"Exactly. Kakashi after conferring with his team has decided to continue with the mission but has requested backup. Which is where you four come in. You are to help Kakashi and Team 7 fulfill their mission as well as help Wave find a way to become free of Gato. Also I want it to be made clear to both Kakashi and their team that when either Kakashi or Gai are not around or unable to lead that Naruto here is the one in command."

The team looked at Hiruzen in confusion. "Team Seven is made of Sakura Haruno, a young boy named Sai, and Sasuke Uchiha." At the last name Naruto groaned making Hiruzen look at him with some regret showing in his eyes.

"Great the council's lap dog is outside the border." Naruto said before he sighed "You might want to…" Naruto paused as Hiruzen threw Gai a scroll making Naruto nod.

"We'll leave at once Hokage-sama!" Gai said making Hiruzen sweat drop but nod as the four left the office in a hurry. The four had taken to always keep a months' supplies on their person thanks to Naruto's sealing scrolls that he made for them filled with clothing, food, and other things they might need. The four ran at speeds that made many of them appear as nothing but blurs to anyone that saw them. The countryside blurred past them as they ran to catch up with Kakashi and Team 7 knowing they couldn't have gotten too far since they were forced to travel at Civilian speeds.

Eventually Naruto signaled the team to start to slow without hesitation everyone listened to him before they saw that not far away was a group of five travelers four of whom had weapon pouches tied to their legs and from what they could see headbands tied around their heads.

As they neared the tall man with wild silver hair turned to see who had gained on them but he eye smiled with his one visible eye when he saw who it was. "Nice to see that Hokage-sama got my message so quickly." Kakashi said making his traveling companions turn and see the newly arrived team.

"Kakashi my Rival it is good to see you!"

Gai called out to the man who seemed to ignore him before looking at him "Hm you say something Gai?" before Gai could start his rant about Kakashi and his hip attitude Naruto walked forward.

"Hatake-san for you from Hokage-Jiji." Naruto said motioning for Gai to give him the scroll who nodded handing it over.

Kakashi opened it and read it before nodded and closing it "Understood if either Gai or myself are unable to lead you're in charge Naruto." Naruto nodded and noticed the glare from two members of Team Seven.

"Why him it should be Saskue-kun that is put in charge!" The pink haired Sakura yelled making Naruto and his team sweat drop at her loud voice.

"You know you should be quiet…" Naruto said "…or you'll alert everyone to our presents." he finished whispering in Sakura's ear making her jump away and see that he was behind her now making her look at the spot where he had been and back again.

She wasn't the only one since Tazuna and Sasuke looked at him in surprise _"He moves just like Kakashi."_ Sasuke thought looking at the blond with red tips.

_"I didn't even see him move!"_

Tazuna thought "Mah, mah Naruto no need to show off." Kakashi said in his lazy voice but inside he was impressed _"Definitely sensei's son at that speed."_ Kakashi thought before the group started off once more.

Sai kept an emotionless expression on his face but inside he was impressed _"No wonder Danzo-sama had first wanted to recruit him for ROOT."_ he thought as the group walked.

"Kakashi my friend I must ask was it wise for you to continue this mission after learning about the lie?" Gai asked on the road not noticing Tazuna flinch or not caring.

"At first I was apprehensive but my team was admit we continue. Mainly when they heard that Wave is in such a desperate need." Kakashi said making Naruto snort.

"You don't have to lie to us Kakashi-san. The Uchiha wants to prove himself, his fan-girl accepted thinking it would make her look better in her crushes eyes, and the pale kid…well he might be sincere but I doubt it." Naruto's words made both Sasuke and Sakura gain Tick Marks above their eyes while Sai just kept his creepy smile on his face almost chuckling when he pegged their reasons with no problems after just meeting them.

Kakashi internally sighed knowing Naruto was right…it was just a part of him had hoped that it was because they wanted to help the innocent people instead of their own selfish reasons. "Who the hell are you to judge us anyway?" Sasuke asked in a demanding voice making Naruto turn his eyes on him. Sasuke almost flinched at the look of the cold blue eyes as if they were piercing him to his very soul it made him more uncomfortable than looking into his brothers Sharingan filled eyes.

Sasuke looked away first not caring about the little smiles on both Naruto's and Tenten's faces. The group continued eventually reaching a river where a boat was waiting for them the man manning the boat looked at Tazuna in relief "I was beginning to think you weren't going to show up." Tazuna nodded in understanding but then tried to figure out how they were all going to fit into the boat.

"The boat will only hold Six."

Tazuna said looking at the two teams making Gai nod with a little smile "No need to worry my team and I will meet you on the other side of the shore." Gai said making Tazuna look at him like he was nuts. Team Gai lined up on the shore knowing everyone was watching them before Gai gave the signal and the four took off in blurs running across the river as if it was a mere puddle.

Kakashi shook his head in amusement when he saw the shocked looks of everyone around him "They aren't known as the fastest team in Konoha for nothing." Kakashi said snapping the group out of their surprise.

Eventually when they arrived on the other side they saw Naruto and Tenten sitting on a stump the latter sitting in Naruto's lap while they just looked to be in a loving embrace while Gai and Lee seemed to be ranting…only no noise could be heard. "Finally found a way to shut them up huh?" Kakashi asked making the pair look at him and nod before they looked over and saw their sensei and Lee acting like they were about to hug making them rush forward and hit them both upon the head hard enough to knock them to the ground.

"Tenten and Naruto are so mean." Lee whined making Team Seven realize whatever had been keeping them unheard had ended.

"Hokage-sama has warned you two about using that Genjutsu outside of Konoha. You know he doesn't want you two to accidently cause an international incident!" Tenten yelled at the pair who stood up but kept their heads bowed down.

Kakashi shivered slightly at the mention of the Genjutsu Lee and Gai were famous or infamous for and was happy that Naruto and Tenten had put a stop to it before it started saving his precious Genin from such a punishment. After the incident the group continued only for Naruto to suddenly throw a Kunai into the bushes making everyone look towards them in worry. When a scared white rabbit popped out Sakura looked ready to beat Naruto when he just walked over and grab his Kunai.

"Strange…its spring but this rabbit is still white." Naruto said making Kakashi and Gai stiffen slightly while Sai drew out his Tanto.

"So what just because…?!"

"Sakura shut up!" Sai call making her look at him in surprise. "That rabbit should already be brown not white it wouldn't still be white unless it was raised in captivity meaning whoever owns it just used it for a substitution." Sai hissed out making Sakura want to call bullshit since her beloved Sasuke-kun hadn't figured it out.

Suddenly a noise filled the air that sounded like something heavy moving through it "Get down!" Kakashi yelled pulling Tazuna down with him while Tenten grabbed Sai and Lee grabbed the other two while Naruto stood his hand on the hilt of his blade as he waited.

"Naruto!" Kakashi yelled thinking that it was too late before Naruto suddenly turned drawing his blade and slashed it against large Zanbato that had been moving towards them. The larger blade was pushed off course and was buried in a tree off to the side instead of the tree in front of the group. Naruto stood there getting surprised looks from Kakashi, Sakura, and Tazuna, glares from Sasuke and beaming smiles from his teammates while Sai kept up his fake smile but now knew that he should be careful around the Uzumaki.

Claps filled the air making everyone look up and see a man wearing camouflaged cargo pants, an open vest showing off his pale skin and muscles, and a headband slightly bent showing a scratched out plate from Kirigakure along with bandage wrappings around his mouth. "That was quite impressive brat. Even for a Genin hell I know some Jonin that wouldn't try what you just did." The man said in a rough sounding voice as he lowered his hands standing upon the hilt of the large Zanbato.

"Zabuza Momichi Aka the Demon of the Bloody Mist. A ranked missing Nin of Kiri. Rank Jonin former member of the Seven Swordsmen of Mist. Skills include Kenjutsu, and Water based Ninjutsu. Master of the Silent Killer technique after years of being part of the Mizukage's Anbu. Wanted for the attempted assassination of the Yondaime Mizukage of Kirigakure." Naruto said making the younger team look at him wondering how he knew that while everyone else kept their eye on the Missing Nin.

"I must say that was impressive just about quoted my Bingo Book page word for word. Thought since I see Sharingan Kakashi Aka Kakashi the Copy Ninja and Maito Gai Konoha's Green Beast I'm surprised you got past the Demon Brothers. Although I am curious as to just who you are kid?" Zabuza asked actually wanting to know.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki son of Kushina Uzumaki. Heir to the Uzumaki Clan formally of Uzushinogakure." Naruto said making Zabuza raise a nonexistent eyebrow.

"An Uzumaki…now isn't that interesting." Zabuza said jumping down grabbing his sword showing off the Decapitating Carving Knife to everyone as he pointed it at Naruto. "I was hired to kill the old man…instead I find the heir to one of the most feared clans in all of Water Country. Hell maybe the entire Elemental Nations."

At Zabuza's words Saskue, Sakura, and Sai looked at him in surprise since none of them had really heard about the Uzumaki clan but an A ranked Missing Nin said they had been feared made them wonder why they hadn't heard of them before. "Nice to see some people actually remember their history." Naruto said as he looked at the Swordsmen holding his Katana in one hand resting against his shoulder.

Zabuza laughed a blood thirsty laugh that sent shivers down the spins of everyone minus Naruto, Kakashi, and Gai "I've changed my mind. I won't kill the old man…depending of if you give me a good fight or not." Zabuza said looking at Naruto moving his giant blade so it was resting on the ground.

"Naruto can you handle this?" Gai asked making Kakashi look at him in surprise _"He can't seriously be thinking of actually letting this happen?"_ the Cyclops man asked himself.

"Yeah I can handle this…as long as the person he's got hiding doesn't get involved." Naruto said making Zabuza look surprised before he laughed again and raised his hand soon a being not much older than the Genin arrived wearing the standard uniform for a Kiri Hunter Nin.

"Haku stay out of this." Zabuza said "Hai Zabuza-sama." Haku said as they sat down on the branch holding the white rabbit from earlier.

"Get Tazuna out of here and back to his home." Naruto said

"Lee take Team 7 and get Tazuna home." Gai ordered making Lee nod in understanding before he and the ones fore mentioned left leaving Naruto, Tenten, Gai, and Kakashi in the clearing with Zabuza and Haku.

"No that they are out of the way…let's fight." Zabuza said raising his KI thinking it would work until a stronger presents made itself know in the forest that hit the missing Nin like a ton of bricks.

Haku felt short of breath and almost fell out of the tree as she looked at Naruto and saw that he was surrounded by swirling energy the image of a roaring fox behind him _"What is he?!"_.

Kakashi was fighting to keep standing at the feeling of the power Naruto was giving off _"This is just like Kushina-san when she was angry."_ he thought trying to keep standing.

Zabuza was also fighting against the power feeling like his legs wanted to turn to Jell-O and make him bow before the one causing all of this in the air _"This is insane…no wonder they were feared if they were able to do this with just their KI alone!"_ Zabuza thought as he fought to stay up and keep breathing.

The only one unaffected by the power was Tenten who felt the power wrap around her in a comforting way giving her the feeling of safety and love making her close her eyes and relish in the feeling of it.

Off in the distance Tazuna, Sakura, and even Sasuke had fallen to their knees at the feeling of power in the air while Sai and Lee looked to be fighting to standing "This is why Naruto-Taicho said we should leave…if we had been closer this would've hit us worse." Lee said his tone filled with respect.

_"That boy was holding all of this inside?! What the hell kind of people are from Konoha?!"_ Tazuna asked himself as he tried to keep breathing.

_"Monster…"_ Sakura thought trying to keep from passing out.

_"This power…I need it! I need it to kill_ him_!"_ Sasuke thought as he trying to get back up.

_"Danzo-sama…you are right to fear him. He could destroy us all if he ever turned on Konoha!"_ Sai thought trying to stay up.

Back in the clearing Naruto slowly relaxed the power making everyone but Tenten sigh in relief as they felt their bodies return to their normal weight and could breathe easier. "Shouldn't have tried to scare me with what you call KI." Naruto stated looking at the panting Zabuza who looked into the blonds cold blue eyes.

_"Those eyes…they are the eyes of a warrior. He is more than just some Genin."_ Zabuza thought as he rose up and held his blade with both hands in a ready position ignoring the worry now running through his veins. Naruto slowly walked forward his Katana still on his shoulder as they approached one another Zabuza grew tired of waiting and slashed at Naruto only for the blond to block the attack using one hand with his blade not moving an inch after the larger blade stuck it.

Zabuza looked on in surprise before the blond pushed the blade away and in a sudden flash of silver Zabuza felt pain across his chest and he jumped back and looked to see a shallow cut running across his chest. _"I couldn't even react in time against that!"_ Zabuza thought looking at the blondes' sword and saw that it had a trace of his blood upon it. Naruto charged forward and started a battle against Zabuza who was using every slash, thrust, and block he knew to keep up with the unpredictable movements of the blonde swordsmen.

After the pair jumped away from each other Zabuza saw that his body was covered in cuts from the blond while said blonde didn't had a mark on him. _"Who is this kid?!"_ Zabuza asked himself slightly worried about the one before him.

"I believe it's time to end this. Let me show you why everyone once feared the Blade of the Uzumaki. Come forth…Zangetsu!" Naruto called before he was once more surrounded by swirling power this time the swirls were black with a hint of red everyone minus Gai and Tenten watched in amazement as Naruto's Katana suddenly started to shift growing longer and wider until it looked like a large butchers knife with its saturated edge looking like a crescent moon, and the handle no covered in bandages giving off the impression of a improvised hilt. There was a small trail of bandages flowing from the hilt that seemed to flap around Naruto in a wind that was only around him.

"Meet Zangetsu one of five of my partners." Naruto said making Zabuza sweat as he felt the power ripple around the blade as Naruto lifted it up into the air. The blade seemed to glow in the same black and red energy that had covered Naruto when he called the blades name "Goodbye Zabuza Momichi. Gentsu Tenso!" Naruto said as he swung the blade down sending out an energy attack that looked like a black crescent moon descending down the missing Nin.

Zabuza brought his blade before him and blocked the attack with his blade but could feel himself still being pushed back before he heard a crack and made him look to see that his sword was breaking. _"What…power."_ He thought it amazement before he was sent flying barely holding his sword as the attack sent him through not one, not two, but many of the nearby trees the water and earth hit by the attack as well showed a perfect cut in a straight line before Zabuza stopped against a tree barely standing a large gash across his chest barely holding the remains of his sword.

As Naruto started to walk towards Zabuza the man looked towards the younger swordsman _"Is this it…am I looking at the one who will finally bring me down?"_ Zabuza asked himself as Naruto stood before him and raised Zangetsu to cleave Zabuza's head from his shoulders.

"NOOOO!" A feminine voice yelled out before Haku appeared before Naruto shielding Zabuza the fake hunter had their arms out making Naruto pause.

"Please…" The fake hunter asked their voice full of sadness and anguish as they reached up and pulled off their mask just as Kakashi, Gai, and Tenten arrived behind Naruto showing off a pale skinned beauty with pale pink lips and light blue eyes. "Please…don't kill my Otou-san."

The girl begged Naruto who looked into her eyes "He's…he's all I have…" she begged Naruto saw the truth in her eyes and something else a sadness that was familiar to him.

Naruto sighed as he lowered his blade as it slowly returned to its original form "Get him out of here." Naruto said making the pale girl smile as she moved and lifted Zabuza's arm around her shoulders and made to go however Naruto spoke before they left. "I'll be seeing you in a week or two Zabuza to discuss your part." Zabuza and Haku looked at Naruto before Zabuza nodded and Haku got them out of there.

"Naruto…"

"You know as well as I do that the swordsman pact of the Elemental Nations leaves the decision of whether or not my enemy lives or dies is entirely up to me Kakashi-san." Naruto said making Kakashi sigh as he nodded and the small group of four left.

As they arrived in the village Naruto was able to lead them to Tazuna's house "I didn't know Naruto was also a sensor type?" Kakashi asked Gai making the latter smile

"Than you've forgotten that Kushina-sama could find just about anyone even if you tried to hide your chakra signature." Gai said making Kakashi blink and almost want to face palm.

Once inside Lee ask about the battle and Zabuza's condition "He's still alive." Naruto said making Lee look at him in surprise while team 7 and Tazuna looked worried. "Haku arrived before I could strike the killing blow and begged me to let him live." Naruto explained to his teammate

"Doesn't hurt that Haku was a female and giving him the eyes." Tenten added making Lee smirk since both of them knew Naruto could almost never refuse to help a woman of any age…especially if they looked about ready to cry.

"There was more in her eyes than tears Ten-chan." Naruto said making the pair look at him wondering what he meant. "She's adopted." He simply said making the two blink in surprise before looking down nodding in understanding and didn't say another word about it.

"What's that got to do with anything?" Sasuke asked "You had the enemy you should've killed him." The Uchiha said making Naruto look at his black eyes

"Ever wonder if it was that kind of thinking that made Itachi kill your family?" Naruto asked seeing nothing but anger fill the Uchiha's eyes as he stood his fist clenched.

"What did you just say?" Sasuke asked using a voice he thought would inspire fear all it did was making Naruto want to laugh.

"I knew your brother hell he was one of my bodyguards from Anbu along with Kakashi-san here back when I was but a child." Naruto said making Kakashi look at him in surprise but he shook his head clothing his eye if they could see his lips they'd see a small smile on them.

"You brother loves Konoha loves it with his very being. He wouldn't turn on it unless he had a very good reason. Maybe your looking in the wrong direction little Sasuke. Maybe you should be looking at the one who tried to order him to become a double agent inside Anbu…after all he was both your father and head of the Uchiha clan." Naruto said making Sasuke pause suddenly his face suddenly covered in confusion.

"I couldn't give two shits about your precious clan Uchiha I only care about two members…one of whom is dead now the other is considered a Missing Nin. The rest of you can rot in hell for all I care." Naruto said as he turned and walked up the stairs.

He left behind a wake of people some angry (Sakura) some confused (Sai, Tazuna, and his family) the rest sad (Kakashi, Gai, his teammates, and surprisingly Sasuke.) "That sounded more like it was a personal grudge than anything else." Sai said making Tenten look at him.

"The Uchiha clan head tried for years to get the council to open the doors to the Uzumaki clan compound so that he could take the techniques and use it to better power Konoha. The man was lying he wanted the power for himself thinking it would make up for the loss of power they faced after the Kyubi attack. When Sandaime-sama refused and reminded him that only an Uzumaki could open the doors Fugaku Uchiha didn't take it well. He ordered three of his men to track down Naruto and bring him to the compound where they planned to spill every last drop of his blood and make it appear as if Iwa was to blame. However one Anbu agent appeared and saved his life and killed all three of them Naruto and his family's techniques were safe." Tenten said only looking at Sai but knowing she had everyone's attention from the lack of noise in the room.

"Naruto-taicho than appeared before the council and told them all that if not for the single Anbu he'd be dead because of the Uchiha. Rather than just admit his guilt Fugaku demanded proof and proof he got when a different Anbu arrived and set the three heads of the attackers on the table. According to Naruto-taicho the Uchiha head was furious that his plan had failed since the ones responsible were already dealt with the Sandaime ordered that Fugaku compensate Naruto for his clan's actions." Lee said making everyone look at him.

"Fugaku Uchiha tried to refuse however at the threat of his own life being executed in penance Fugaku was forced to surrender over money, three jutsu, and the promise of an Uchiha female of Naruto's choice to one day help Naruto rebuild his clan." Tenten finished not noticing the look of surprise and interest that suddenly covered Sasuke's face.

"Ever since Naruto has had a strong disliking towards all Uchiha except for Itachi Uchiha who had been the one to save him and a girl that would've been our age if she was still alive. He never told us her name but we both know that upon the day of the massacre and learning the only one member survived and it being Sasuke…it killed him inside. Every once in a while we'll find him sitting alone holding a pendent in his hand just staring at it and we know he's thinking about her." Tenten said her eyes closing her hand on her heart.

"On those days I don't know who's hurting more. Naruto because of the loss of someone he considered precious or me having to watch the one I love suffer in pain." Tenten said before she walked out of the room leaving Lee and Gai behind both looking sad.

Tenten walked up the stairs wanting to get away from them all she only wanted one person…and by some miracle he was there wrapping his arms around her and holding her already.

"Why are you so sad my Ten-chan?" Naruto asked as he held her "I finished the story about why you hate the Uchiha…and about the girl whose death affected you so." Tenten said making Naruto sigh as he pulled her in and slowly made his way with her still in his arms into his room and laying down holding her.

"You know I love you my Tenshi." Naruto said getting a small blush from Tenten Tenshi (Angel) was his pet name just for her and while she would never admit it to anyone else she loved being called it.

"I know Naruto-kun. It's just I always feel so sad when I see you hurting and I want to desperately take that pain away from you." Tenten said making Naruto smile as he pulled her in closer making their bodies lie flush against one another.

"That's why I call you my Tenshi…your always looking out for me wanting to help me. I love the fact that you have such a big heart." Naruto said kissing her forehead making her smile. "I love your loving brown eyes." Naruto said kissing the back of her eyelids "I love you cute button little nose." he said before kissing said appendage making her laugh slightly. "I love all of you my Tenshi." Naruto said before he kissed her lips which Tenten returned without hesitation the paid laid in the room sharing in the make-out session.

Tenten moaned slightly when Naruto grazed her lips with his tongue before she allowed him access and the two began a battle of dominance with their tongues. They only broke their kisses to breathe before Tenten tucked her head under his chin and sighed as she felt safe in his arms and slowly closed her eyes.

Back in the living room Gai and Lee waited knowing that right now both Tenten and Naruto needed to be with one another to help themselves to calm down they're looks of sadness were enough to deter any other questions being asked about the pair that had left.

However one person in the room was racked with guilt _"I'm so sorry Naruto-kun…I didn't know I'd hurt you so much."_

* * *

That's the First chapter done. R&R let me know what you think. Also Yes Naruto will have five Zanpacto Zangetsu, and Senbonzakura are the only ones that are set so if there are any you'd like to see PM me and I'll think abut it. Also as far as Naruto's mini Harem there will be three naruto girls and three bleach girls no more! So far the only Bleach Girls I'm set on are either Sui-Feng or Yoruichi.


	2. Chapter 2

Here we go chapter two now this one is still based on the Wave mission and we will be there at least till next chapter. One thing that I want to say is I will not be giving Naruto Urahara's, Aizen's, or Gin's Zanpacto mainly because only one other besides the ones I've mentioned with be from the Bleach universe the rest will be OC. As far as pairing go I have thought about it and have decided that it will be Sui-Feng as the first Bleach girl leaving two more spots on that list. Tenten and one other so far for the Naruto girls leaving one left. If you have suggestions I have no problem listening to them...if you can argue them well. (NO SAKURA OR HINATA) Remember if it's not OC I don't own it

* * *

Chapter Two

The next day everyone was once more gathered in the dining room of Tazuna's house. "With Zabuza still alive we will need to prepare for his return." Kakashi said

"Why would he return? I mean Naruto nearly killed him wouldn't that make him want to run?" Sakura asked.

"It's a swordsman thing Sakura-san. We live for greater challenges and the day we fight against someone that will either become our greatest victory or our downfall. Zabuza prides himself on being a swordsman he'll be back if only to get a rematch. Not to mention the fact that the man is a Missing Nin…money is hard to come by and he'll probably take it where he can." Naruto explained making Sakura pale and look away.

"However it isn't just Zabuza we need to worry about. His daughter Haku has great skills in speed and most likely like her father some Water jutsu, but don't be surprised if she has some kind of Kekki Genki." Naruto said getting looks of confusion from the younger Genin.

"What makes you so sure she'll have a bloodline?" Kakashi asked

"Most orphans of Kiri were made so by the Bloodline Purges." Naruto said making Kakashi blink before he looked away in sadness.

"Bloodline Purges?"

Sasuke asked this time "Kirigakure is famous for three things. The Seven Swordsman, their skills with Water Jutsu, and since the rein of the Yondaime Mizukage…hatred of any and all Kekki Genki." Naruto said making a few of the Genin look at him in confusion even Lee looked confused but he noticed that Sai didn't.

"Due to the many Civil Wars Kiri has had in the past they naturally wanted to find someone to blame for them. First they focused on outside sources thinking it was there fault for their country was having to fight itself. Than when the Yondaime Mizukage came into power he gradually started to proclaim that anyone with Kekki Genki were to blame for their plight he has made his people believe that anyone carrying a Blood Line is nothing more than the spawn of demons and they are treated as such." Naruto stated making many of the people in the room minus Kakashi and Gai who knew about this look like they were going to be sick.

Sasuke looked ready to throw up _"I've spent my life being told that the Sharingan are a gift a natural part of who I am. I can't imagine what it was like growing up around people who thought of you as nothing but a monster."_ he thought trying to come to grasp of what they just heard.

"Most if not all of the orphans of Kiri around our age will be from Kekki Genki clans or people that have blood lines but are the absolute last of them. Haku will most likely fall into this category." Naruto explained getting nods from Kakashi and Gai.

"Then it's time to get started. Naruto and Lee will take the first shift guarding Tazuna at the bridge while Tenten stays with Tsunami and Inari. The rest of us are going to be training to get ready for Zabuza and Haku's return as well to be careful just in case Gato has got another Missing Nin on his payroll." Kakashi said making the groups nod as Naruto and Lee stood up and made to follow Tazuna out of the house.

However Naruto paused and stole a quick kiss from Tenten before he left making her smile as she watched them go. "You two are rather close." Tsunami said making Tenten nod

"He's my fiancé." Tenten explained making Tsunami and everyone else minus Gai look at her in surprise. Tenten laughed at their expression before reaching into her shirt and bringing up a single ring on a string. "When we're on missions or training I wear the ring like this. However when we return home I'll put it back on my finger."

While this was going on Naruto and Lee sat off to the side and out of the way while Tazuna and his men set to work. "He seems a very dedicated man doesn't he Taicho?" Lee asked getting a nod from Naruto

"You know you don't have to call me that." Naruto said making Lee smile and scratch the back of his head.

"I know…but it feels right to me to call you that after all when Gai-sensei isn't around you are the one that takes over for him, and you've led Tenten-chan and I through many a successful mission." Lee said making Naruto chuckled slightly before looking back and seeing Tazuna in a conversation with a man before said man left his head down.

"This skeleton crew will take a while to get this going. What do you say we give them a hand?" Naruto asked

"Yosh!" Lee called out as the two approached Tazuna who looked sad and rubbed his hard hat covered head.

"Where do you need us?" Naruto asked making Tazuna look at them in surprise.

"Do either of you know anything about construction?" He asked making them nod

"We along with Ten-chan rebuilt my families' compound together to make it livable after it had been abandoned for over 10 years." Naruto explained making Tazuna nod.

"Well two more hands would be a great help but what we really need…"

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto suddenly called making Tazuna look and blink in surprised when suddenly thirty copies of the kid appeared. "This enough or do you need more?" Naruto asked

"H…how?"

"Ninja art that allows Taicho to create solid copies of himself." Lee explained to the elder who blinked but smiled.

"Alright I need about Five of you to help the crew responsible for the connecting sections they need some lifters. Ten of you head towards the crane and help the group setting the cement block for the bridge. Five of you on clean-up crew so everyone can safely work. The rest of you take the odd job where ever you're needed." Tazuna called getting nods as the clones went off the do their jobs.

"Which one of you can handle heavy weight the best?" Tazuna asked the original Naruto and Lee.

"That would be Lee here. You want muscle he's got plenty to spare."

Naruto said making Lee beam at the praise making Tazuna nod "Head towards the works over there on the shore…they're trying to get the blocks ready for placement and they need more people to help with the heavy lifting." Lee nodded and ran off to help out. "You…I'd like to stay on guard duty. That is what I hired you for after all." Tazuna said to the original Naruto who nodded and went back to his spot and took a meditation posse and closed his eyes.

That night the group of three returned to the house with Tazuna sporting a smile so large they were sure it was going to split his face. "Boy's with you two helping me we'll get that bridge going in no time!" Tazuna said in excitement making Naruto laugh and Lee to pump his fist into the air.

Kakashi chuckled "What's put you in such a good mood Tazuna-san?" Kakashi asked

"Just that these two boys here covered the amount of work in a single day that it usually takes us three to cover." Tazuna said laugh in joy while Naruto and Lee smiled as they sat with their teammate and sensei.

Team 7 looked at them in surprise "How did they do that?" Sakura asked

"Well Lee there is a one man lifting team he helped get more blocks ready and moved for us than anyone I've ever worked with in the past! And Naruto filled in my crew gaps with those clones of his!" Tazuna called out.

Tenten smiled as she kissed Naruto after which Gai rubbed both boys' heads telling them that he was proud for their acts of 'Youth'. "So how was your day Ten-chan?" Naruto asked as he wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her in close to his side making her smile.

"Quiet actually Inari mostly kept to himself and I helped Tsunami around the house. I enjoyed the down time actually." Tenten said making Naruto smile

"She was a great help in fact tonight's dinner is thanks to Tenten. She cooked everything." Tsunami said making Naruto and Lee applaud as they saw the dinner being placed on the table making Tenten blush slightly.

She wasn't one for house work but the three had a deal since they all lived together in the Uzumaki compound in Konoha that they'd trade off the work even who cooked the meals. Surprisingly it was Naruto was the best at it while even more surprising was the fact that Lee was the best with a needle and thread repairing their clothing so they didn't have to spend lots of money getting replacements.

When Gai first learned that they all lived together instead of shocked he was happy to learn that his students were able to live and work together so well that he decided to skip over the usual teamwork test to see if the team was actually ready to become Genin or needed to be sent back to the Academy.

"Guess that means it's my turn when we return home?" Naruto asked in a joking way that made Tenten and Lee laugh while Gai and Kakashi smiled at the way to team interacted with one another.

_"They seem like best friends…is that what it's like being on a team after a year?"_ Sakura asked herself as she looked at the brooding Uchiha and the fake smiling Sai before sighing herself.

Kakashi smiled under his mask _"Sensei…you'd be proud to see how far your legacy has come as well as the team he has."_ Kakashi thought as he watched the blonde.

"So what were you guys doing today?" Naruto asked his sensei

"It seems Kakashi has neglected his responsibilities and today was spent teaching his students the tree walking exercise." Gai said slightly looking at his rival in disappointment.

The three Genin of Team 9 look at the Cyclops in surprise "You'd think a former Anbu Taicho would remember how important it is to learn Chakra control sooner than…what three months since you've become a team?" Naruto asked making Kakashi flinch slightly at the condescending tone.

"I was mainly focusing on training them on working together. It is common for at least two of my subordinates to get into arguments almost daily." Kakashi said trying to explain himself. Naruto looked at Gai who sighed and nodded showing that what Kakashi said was true.

"How did they do?" Naruto asked

"Sakura was able to climb the tree upon her first try. Saskue and Sai however need a little more work." Kakashi said making Naruto nod.

"Are you going to have Haruno-san continue to practice Tree Walking till she's mastered it?" Naruto asked.

"I did master it." Sakura said before her sensei could answer making Naruto look at her "So you can stand on a tree without having to consciously focus your Chakra?" he asked making her blink in surprise.

"What do you mean?" She asked making Naruto sigh before he stood up and motioned her to follow him knowing that every one of the Shinobi were following. Once outside Naruto turned and faced them "Lee if you would be so kind?" Naruto asked before Lee appeared behind him suddenly and grabbed him behind his clothing and lifted him into the air and tossed him towards the trees.

Naruto flipped in the air and hit his feet against a tree and crouched before standing straight and looking at them. "The moment you can subconsciously channel the correct amount of Chakra into your feet so you stick to a service is when you've master this exercise." Naruto said before cutting the Chakra and landed on the ground and walked back towards the house.

"Then and only then should you move on to the second exercise." Naruto said as he walked on a small cravats filled with water without sinking before he made it back to the house and walked in past them.

"Which as Naruto just demonstrated would be Water Walking." Kakashi said before he too turned and walked back into the house. Team Seven followed behind as they returned to their meal the only one not interested in the conversation was Inari who took to glaring at Team 9 every once in a while.

"Who's on guard duty on the bridge?"

Naruto asked as they ate in peace "I'll take a shift I liked the down time here but…" Tenten said but her team understood she was more of a woman of action instead of on that likes to sit and wait.

"I'll need to go as well the workers I was with today are still in need of my help."

Lee said making Naruto nod "Than I'll create the clones here and send them off with you to continue to help Tazuna-san while I watch Inari-chan and Tsunami-san." Naruto said making his teammates nod.

"Your team works together rather well Gai." Kakashi said smiling at the group.

"Hai they're Youthful flames burn bright! It makes me so proud to call them my students!" Gai called before he was hit over the head with a large wooden mallet.

"Indoor voice at the dinner table Gai-sensei." Tenten said looking down at the Jonin as he cried anime tears "So mean." he whimpered making Tenten sigh while everyone but Naruto and Lee sweat drop at the sight.

"Makes you wonder who's training whom." Tazuna whispered to Kakashi who was unable to hide his reaction as he chuckled slightly.

"It's your own fault Sensei you know how Ten-chan feels about proper manners."

Naruto said making Lee nod in agreement "But did she really have to hit me so hard?" Gai asked as he sat up rubbing the back of his head.

"Would you rather she used the usual disciplining tool?" Naruto asked making Gai turn white even his clothing turned white before he rapidly shook his head in the negative as his color returned.

"What's the usual disciplining tool?"

Sasuke couldn't help but ask wondering what could scare a Jonin so much "Gai-sensei takes to carrying around extras of his and Lee's…attire." Naruto started to explain and didn't react when most people shivered at the table. "You see he gave Tenten and I copies as well, however since we refuse to wear them Tenten found a…punishment that Gai-sensei fears. The threat of burning the spandex and any others on him in front of his eyes." Naruto said making Gai shiver again while everyone else sweat dropped but let it go not really wanting to ask about it.

The next day followed much like the last Naruto's clone and Lee helped out at the bridge while Tenten stood guard all while Naruto stayed with Inari and Tsunami with scrolls and ink. "What are you working on?" Tsunami asked after a few minutes making Naruto look up

"A seal. It's for someone back home that Tenten, Lee, and I care about deeply." he said making Tsunami smile slightly as she sat down and looked at it.

"What does it do?" She asked sounding genuinely interested "It blocks off and removes a tainted seal a…person left on them. It'll make their life easier if I can finish it." Naruto said getting back to work while Tsunami watched.

After a few hours she looked at the clock "I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to stop. I need to go into town." she said making Naruto stop fully as he dried the seal off before returning the stroll his brush and ink into pockets on his person and they headed off. In town Naruto found it hard to control his anger when he saw the pain of how far the people of Wave were being oppressed.

Families on the street, buildings looking run down, and worst of all was the looks the looks of complete hopelessness it damn near broke Naruto's heart. He felt someone reach into his pocket making him instantly grab their hand and look back only wanting to cry when he saw a little girl.

The look of starvation and the way she held her tummy told Naruto everything he needed to know "You haven't eaten have you?" when she shook her head no Naruto turned and kneeled before her and took out a scroll. She and Tsunami watched as Naruto touched a seal and made a plate piled up with dumplings appear making both look at him in surprise before he handed the plate to the girl.

"There that should be enough for you and the others at the orphanage." Naruto said making the girl smile brightly before she hugged him around his neck careful of the plate "Thank you…Onii-san." she said before taking the plate and heading into the run down orphanage.

Naruto rose up and saw Tsunami smiling at him "That was a very kind thing you just did for them. Most would like to help the orphans but are unable thanks to Gato taking everything."

"I grew up an orphan." Naruto said making Tsunami blink in surprise. "Lee, Tenten, and I all grew up as orphans. I know it can be rough sometimes so I try and help out when I can." Naruto said making Tsunami nod as they continued onto the market. On the way back home they saw three men dressed as Samurai in front of the Orphanage one was eating a dumpling in front of the kids while they saw the rest scattered all across the ground making Naruto growl and narrow his eyes.

"You brats should be thankful that we're here. Otherwise no one would protect you." The man eating the dumpling said "More like starve us!" one of the kids yelled making the man glare at him.

"Looks like you're in need of some discipline brat!" The thug yelled tossing away the dumpling and raised his left hand as if to back hand the child that had spoken up only for his hand to be caught.

"Onii-san!" The little girl Naruto had helped earlier cried out making the thugs look and see the young swordsman before them holding the leaders hand by the wrist.

"Leave them alone." Naruto said using a commanding tone that made the thugs laugh "Are you stupid kid? We're Gato's men…" the leader didn't go farther before a knee was jammed into his gut making him lose the wind in his body.

Naruto than let his hand go and elbowed him in the face before using his speed to hit him quickly with his fist or his elbows before knocking him back using his palm. The thug leader flew past his comrades and hit the ground sliding back a couple feet the other thugs looked back at Naruto all of them mad and grabbing their blades before two Kunai flew past their heads and cut their cheeks.

The men looked to see Tenten standing there holding another Kunai "Is there a problem here?" she asked as Lee appeared next to Naruto and took his ready stance finally making the thugs look at the head band tied around Naruto's arm.

"Konoha Shinobi." One of them growled before they realized they were outclassed

"Tell Gato that this place it now under the protection of the Uzumaki of Konoha. Mess with it and he messes with me." Naruto said to them as they grabbed their fallen comrade and left.

Once they were gone Tenten walked over "I thought you were supposed to be taking it easy today Naru-koi?" she asked making Naruto chuckle.

"Well you know me Tenshi I see someone in danger and I just got to help out." Naruto said making Tenten laugh as she noticed just what building they had been protecting while Tsunami walked over with Tazuna as well. "Lee Tenten you two got enough energy left for a side job?" They both called out "Hai!" and the three walked inside leaving the bridge builder, his daughter, and all the orphans outside waiting when they suddenly heard the sounds of tools running and working.

They listened as the sounds grew louder as they worked wondering just what was happening inside "ITAI!" Lee's voice suddenly yelled making them jump.

"That's what you get for not watching where you're hammering." Tenten's voice said making Tazuna and the kids' laugh slightly realizing what had happened. The sounds of construction started again as everyone waited wanting to see just what was happening inside when the sounds suddenly stopped.

Naruto, Tenten, and Lee with a throbbing thumb walked out and saw everyone waiting "Well don't just stand there come and see your new home." Naruto said waving the kids inside making them rush forward to see. Tazuna and Tsunami followed inside and were amazing to see that the once run down looking place was now looking like new on the inside everything had been replaced even the blankets they kids used were now actually usable for them.

Naruto created three clones the third however dispelled almost instantly "These two will take you guys back home. We're going to stick around for a bit." Naruto said.

"Why did you have that third one dispel?" Tazuna asked

"So the clone at home knows what's happening and can answer Gai-sensei and Kakashi-san's questions about where we are." Naruto explained making Tazuna nod as he and Tsunami left with the clones leaving Naruto and his team with the kids. Team Nine stayed the entire night making sure the kids were fed, bathed, and dressed warmly for bed before tucking them in for story time Naruto sat in a chair in the room and began to tell them the story of the how Konoha was started leaving out any bloody and grueling parts.

Soon everyone was asleep and the three made sure the kids were properly tucked in and if they were girls Naruto or Lee would kiss their foreheads while Tenten would kiss the boys heads. Naruto left a few clones around to make sure they were safe before the three headed back to Tazuna's home.

They arrived to find everyone else sitting at the table "Your clone filled us in Naruto." Gai said making the group nod

"We couldn't really just leave them with nothing." Naruto said making Gai nod.

"I understand. The three of you with your past it's not surprising that you would want to help the orphans of this place. I very much approve and find it very youthful how much you three want to help these people!" Gai-sensei called standing up making two of the three sigh as they hung their heads while Lee raveled in the complement.

"Either way. It just means that two of you will be there during the day while I watch the house Kakashi handles his students and one of you plus Naruto's clones stick around the bridge to help out." Gai said making the group nod in understanding. For the rest of the week Naruto, Tenten, and Lee would switch off on who went to the orphanage and helped out there all three helping them learn new things.

Tenten focused on them learning their letters and numbers so they knew if they were getting the right things or not. Naruto taught the older ones how to fish so they could get enough food for everyone at the orphanage they had all had a blast learning from him since he made a game out of it and the winner was given a bar of chocolate.

Lee mainly focused on showing them how to take care of their clothing and even how to make new cloths mostly the girls were paying attention but a few guys watched as well. All three had been given the name Onii-san in Naruto and Lee's case or Onee-chan in Tenten's however to the youngest Naruto was Papa and Tenten was Mama.

The youngest was a little girl named Karin who had black hair much like Tenten but bright blue eyes like Naruto she was four maybe five and loved to cuddle with either one of them when they were sitting down. The first time she called Tenten Mama Tenten felt her heart melt at her words and hugged her close the scene wasn't much different for Naruto when he was called Papa for the first time.

Little Karin was also attached to their hips when they walked into the orphanage not wanting to be separated from either of them making both make sure that at least one of them was there all the time. It was now two nights before Zabuza was expected to return and Inari finally blew his top "Why do you all care?!" he yelled at them making every single Shinobi look at him.

"Why do you all stick around when you know that Gato is just going to kill you?!" Inari asked

"Because that's who we are kid. We were hired to protect your grandfather so that's what we're going to do." Naruto said.

"What do you know?! I see that way you and your friends laugh everyday none of you know anything about a harsh life!" He yelled making Naruto pause and lower his head so his hair was shadowing his eyes. "You know nothing of what it's like to live in fear…!" Inari didn't go farther because suddenly the room was filled with the same presents that had appeared when Naruto was facing Zabuza.

Tazuna Tsunami and Sakura were panting for air suddenly finding it hard to breathe, Gai and Kakashi were using their own KI to help themselves and those next to them stay calm. Inari however felt it the worst and hit the ground on his knees gasping "Tell me kid. Have you ever spent a single night crying and wondering why you didn't have a family? Have you ever been kicked out of the orphanage you were living in at four years old and told to living out on the street?" Naruto asked as he stood up and moved towards Inari who was backing away from the angry Uzumaki in fear of the anger clearly showing in his once bright blue eyes that were now cold and angry.

"Have you ever had to live on the street cold and hungry wondering when your next meal would come? Have you ever been looked down upon as if you were nothing but trash?! Have you ever been glared at by every single civilian villager constantly wondering what you ever did to deserve such hate?!" Naruto yelled getting closet to Inari who was now backed into a wall. "Have you ever once had an entire mob of people chase you down calling out 'Death to the demon' 'Kill him'?!" Naruto yelled

"Naruto!" Kakashi yelled making Naruto pause in his steps. "That's enough." Kakashi said in a calm tone as slowly the pressure in the house disappeared with Naruto breathing heavily before he turned and left the house grabbing his blade as he went.

After a few moments "Was his life really that terrible?" Tsunami asked

"No." Kakashi said making everyone look at him Sakura thinking that the heir was just being melodramatic "You all just got the heavily sugar coated version." Kakashi finished making everyone look at him in shock.

"That mob caught him."

Gai said making everyone look at him "They beat him, stabbed him, clubbed him, and did just about everything they could to hurt him until he was left barely alive. Tenten and Lee had run off to get the Hokage our village leader when the Mob first started chasing him." Kakashi said.

"He was in the hospital for days before he woke up with Tenten-chan and I sitting in the chairs waiting for him to come back. It was scary to think that we might have lost him." Lee finished the story making Tazuna look towards the door wondering just what made those people attack him. Tsunami and Sakura had tears in their eyes at the idea of someone being beaten like that. Sai kept his face down making it hard for anyone to see what his reaction was but Sasuke did something no one was expecting by standing up and running out of the house.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" Naruto's voice rang out as he sliced Zangetsu through the air causing blades of Chakra to fly around him destroying the trees near him cutting all of them perfectly.

Naruto was furiously swinging the blade all around him causing as much destruction as possible not caring if anyone was around to see him or it. After the finally swing Naruto stopped and lowered the blade panting for air trying to get all of his anger out he suddenly raised his weapon looking towards the undamaged part of the woods.

"I know your there come out!" Naruto ordered slowly Sasuke walked out looking at the ground Naruto blinked before sighing and flicking Zangetsu away as the blade returned to a normal katana and he sheathed it. "What can I do for you Uchiha?"

Naruto asked trying to keep the hiss from his voice at the name "I'm sorry Naruto." Naruto looked at the heir in surprise Sasuke was widely known to never apologize unless ordered to.

"The issues I have with your clan are your fathers' fault not yours. There's no need to apologize…Sasuke." Naruto said trying to be polite only to raise any eyebrow when he noticed the Uchiha flinch at the mention of his name.

"That's not why I'm apologizing…Naru." Naruto suddenly glared at Sasuke and placed his hand on the hilt of his blade.

"You have a lot of nerve calling me that!" He yelled glaring harder at Sasuke who looked up at Naruto since walking into the field. Naruto blinked at the tears in the eyes of the Uchiha heir it was enough to make Naruto lower his hand from his blade "I'm sorry that I've been lying to you. I'm sorry that I let you think I died." Sasuke said making Naruto blink again and turn his head slightly in confusion.

Sasuke than reached into his shirt and pulled out a medallion but before Naruto could look at it Sasuke brought his hands together in the Ram hand sign "Kai!" he called suddenly surrounded in smoke. Naruto felt his eyebrow raise up again before his eyes went wide when the smoke cleared away showing off a young woman a year younger than himself with her black hair handing behind her, her onyx black eyes looking at him filled with tears, pale skin, but the part that truly surprised him was the medallion nestled between her growing bust.

"No…" Naruto whispered as a similar medallion fell from inside his clothing and was shown. "…you died!" Naruto said almost yelling at the girl before him who looked flinched at the slight sound of hurt in his voice.

"Suki?" Naruto asked making the girl look at him again.

"I'm so sorry Naru." She said her voice filled with sadness and regret Naruto couldn't believe it before him was Saisuki Uchiha…his first love who had believed to have died along with everyone else in her clan eight years ago.

* * *

That's all for now. R&R Ja Ne!


	3. Chapter 3

Here we go folks the next chapter of Maelstrom and the first appearance of a second of Naruto's zanpakuto. Remember if it isn't OC I don't own it.

* * *

Chapter Three

"How?" Naruto asked in a whisper but Saisuki heard him anyway.

"Itachi didn't have a brother…only a sister." She said making Naruto look at her before his shock wore off and anger replaced it.

The glare on his face made her flinch "Why? Why did you make me of all people believe you were dead?! Why did you force my heart to break knowing that you were forever gone?!" Naruto yelled at her making her jump slightly at the anger.

"I didn't have a choice!" She yelled trying to defend herself Naruto wanted to yell more but crossed his arms and waited to hear her side. "If the council found out that the survivor of the Uchiha Massacre was female they would've thrown me to the CRA! I would've become nothing but breeding stock!" Saisuki yelled out as her tears started to fall her vision was blurry and she felt cold until a pair of arms wrapped around her making her look and see that Naruto was holding her close to him.

After Saisuki started to gain control of herself once more she spoke "Sandaime-sama helped me come up with a way to stay safe from them. Word had already reached everyone about a survivor but they didn't know it was me. The two of us came up with the alter ego you know as Sasuke." She explained soon she felt Naruto move away from her and start walking as if to leave.

She wanted to say something anything to make him stay but she couldn't think of the words when he almost left the clearly "I spent eight years believing you were dead Suki…only to learn that the girl that once held my heart has been lying to me the entire time." Naruto said his words hurting her more than any Kunai ever could before he left.

Saisuki wanted to cry more but instead she gritted her teeth and started to follow him _"I've lost too many people…I won't lose you to Naru."_ she thought with conviction. She followed behind him barely keeping him in sight as she followed not caring where they were going or how far. After a few minutes Naruto stopped in another clearing this one undamaged minus the marks on the trees showing that this was the place team seven had been working on the Tree Climbing exercise.

"Are you going to follow me all night?"

He asked not looking back at her "If that's what it takes to get you to talk with me again than yes." Saisuki said closing the distance between them.

"Eight years. Eight years I mourned for you…and you couldn't even give me a small gesture that you were alive?" Naruto asked still unable to face her as he heard her approach him.

"You couldn't protect me from the council Naru. They were the only reason why I didn't tell you about me."

"Not to mention your focus on revenge." Naruto shot back making Saisuki freeze and glare at him.

"He killed them Naruto. He killed them all…to test his limits!" Saisuki yelled at him making Naruto face her for the first time.

"You still don't listen do you?" Naruto asked making Saisuki glare at him narrowing her eyes "Itachi wouldn't attack your family without a reason…or an order." Naruto said making Saisuki suddenly look at him with wide eyes. "You know as well as I do Itachi would never betray his family…unless they were going to do something that would endanger the peace of Konoha." Naruto said making Saisuki close her eyes and look away.

"I know." She whispered making Naruto look at her "I wanted so badly to believe the lie he told me when he killed our family…but I knew. I knew he didn't kill them because he wanted to test his capabilities." Saisuki moved away and leaned against a tree trying to keep her sobs unheard. "I tried to think of the real reason why he killed them…but I never could. I became so fixated with my anger towards him that I stopped caring and just wanted to end him for it." She said not caring if he was really listening or not she just needed to get this off her chest.

"Tenten told everyone about how you still morn for me." She said after a few minutes of silence.

"What do you expect Saisuki? You were my first love…the first girl besides Ten-chan to show me even an ounce of kindness. I could never have forgotten that." Naruto said making Saisuki turn and see him looking at her the hurt was clear in his eyes and she knew that she had completely messed up.

"I am sorry for everything Naru…I wish I could make you realize just how sorry I am but I know that right now it's just words to you." Saisuki said as she transformed back into Sasuke and made to leave.

She was almost out of the clearing when he spoke up again "Give me time Suki." she smiled slightly knowing that while she wasn't yet forgiven it wasn't hopeless. 'Sasuke' walked back into the house and was surprised to see Tenten, Lee, Gai, and Kakashi still awake and looking at 'him'.

Before 'he' could open his mouth Tenten held up a hand "What was said is between you two. However if at any point I learn you hurt him…I'll kill you." Tenten warned before she and Lee stood up and left making 'Sasuke' lower 'his' head.

"Kakashi-sensei…" 'Sasuke' started to say making Kakashi look at 'him' surprised to hear the 'Sensei' added to his name since Sasuke had only called him by his first name.

"Yes Sasuke?" Kakashi asked "Tomorrow could you gather everyone…I have a confession to make and they need to hear it." 'Sasuke' said the sadness in the voice was enough to make both Kakashi and Gai blink in surprise but they nodded without asking any questions.

The next morning found Naruto sleeping against a tree outside his sword against his shoulder and one foot out most of his night had been filled with dreams remembering Saisuki from their childhood. As he slept a young woman wearing a pink kimono walked into the clearing holding an empty basket and paused at who she saw nearby _"Why is he here?"_ she asked herself debating on whether or not she should just make a break for it.

Only to remember that he was just as fast if not faster than herself "You needn't fear me." Naruto suddenly said making Haku jump as he lifted his head and opened his eyes.

"Forgive me if I have a hard time believing that." She said making Naruto chuckle "I only fought Zabuza because of his challenge nothing more nothing less. I am a swordsman of the Elemental Nations and I fallow that pact." Haku relaxed after hearing that. Zabuza had told her the code/pact of the Swordsmen of the Elemental Nations and knew that they were laws that every true swordsman/woman followed. One of the big ones was never harming an injured opponent while they recovered from battle or sickness that was the reason why she never feared him coming after them while Zabuza was recovering.

"I take it you're gathering herbs to help our big friend?" He asked waking Haku from her thoughts and made her nod with a slight blush out of embarrassment.

Naruto stood and replaced his katana to the place on his hip before he moved to help her as they picked Haku decided to ask some questions "How do you know which herbs to pick?" Naruto actually laughed at that.

"The one thing about the Uzumaki Clan that everyone seems to forget about is that we're also healers. Everyone just focused on the fact that we can use strange swords with different attacks and stills with Chakra that no one could ever copy. Not even the Uchiha with their Sharingan." He said making Haku blink it was true the only time Zabuza or anyone else she knew mentioned the name Uzumaki they talked about the fierce warriors that slew their enemies never once had she heard that they were healers.

While this was going on back at Tazuna's house 'Sasuke' stood before all of the Shinobi of Konoha as well as Tazuna and his family. "There's something I need to confess to all of you…but I don't know where to start." 'He' said

"What is it Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked making 'him' sigh.

"Guess that's as good a place as any. My name isn't Sasuke…it's Saisuki." Everyone looked at 'him' wondering what he was talking about.

"Saisuki…isn't that a woman's name?" Tazuna asked making everyone nod in agreement "So you have a girly name big deal kid." Tazuna added.

"That's not it." 'Sasuke' said "Not…all of it. I'm not who you all think I am. I've been living a lie for the last eight years in order to keep myself…my true self hidden." Tenten and Lee looked at each other wondering what the Uchiha was talking about. Gai and Kakashi just waited patiently knowing that the information was coming while Sakura was just looking at 'him' in confusion.

Saisuki sighed and brought her hands together in the ram sign "Kai." she said before in a cloud of smoke her true form was revealed to all of them "Itachi didn't leave his brother alive…he left his sister alive." Saisuki said looking up showing everyone her true self. Tenten and Lee looked at her with wide eyed shock, while Sakura looked like a fish out of water, Kakashi and Gai gave no outward appearance but from their subtle movements she knew they were shocked. Sai just stared at her. Tenten however got over her shock when she saw a pendent/medallion around Saisuki's neck and remembered where she saw the other one just like it before.

Tenten grew angry enough so that everyone was able to feel the KI she was putting out as she glared at the newly revealed girl "You…" she said starting to stand up. "You…YOU BITCH!" Tenten yelled run forward and punching Saisuki in the face hard enough to send her to the ground Lee reacted quickly and grabbed his teammate around the waist and held her to keep her from continuing.

"Let me go Lee! It's her! The one Naruto has been mourning for _eight_ years!" Tenten yelled stressing the number when she noticed the way the girl flinched at the way she said it. Everyone just looked at Tenten in surprise "Eight years! Eight years of sadness, heartache, and pain! You chose now to reveal yourself?! You bitch!" Tenten continued to yell stringing along a line of curses that made even Tazuna blush all while Lee kept her from killing Saisuki.

"Tenten let her finish if it's not satisfactory…" Lee said looking at her the look in his eye enough to show he was just as mad as Tenten "…than you can kill her." he said Tenten relaxed slightly and nodded as he moved her and let her go once she was out of swinging distance of Saisuki.

Saisuki sat up again and nursed her cheek knowing it was going to burse but didn't really care as she moved and sat at the table again. Her next question was enough to make Tenten pause in her anger slightly "What do you know of the CRA?" she asked making Tenten and Lee look at her as if she was stupid before they realized which part she was talking about.

"What's the CRA?" Tsunami asked

"It stands for Clan Restoration Act it states in Konoha that should any clan blood line or not in Konoha be down to one maybe two members than the heir or heiress is to take multiple spouses to increase the chance of rebuilding the clan." Kakashi said in explanation.

"However what they don't tell you is that if you don't comply with the act they turn you into little more than breeding stock. The men constantly being with women to get them pregnant while the female heiresses are constantly visited by groups of men…all while neither would ever get to see their children. Not to mention all of the clans money and legacies are handed over to the council to do with as they choose." Saisuki said making Tsunami gasp and cover her mouth with her hands while everyone else looked slightly sick.

"Had they learned that the only living Uchiha in Konoha was female they would've pushed me into the CRA…and I would've told them no. Still would…because there is only one man I care about." She said with conviction however she looked away in sadness "Although…I'm sure he hates me now." she said a few tears falling from her eyes.

"Where did the idea for 'Sasuke' come from?" Kakashi asked

"I created him I only told one person about who I really was and they helped me pull it off. I won't tell you who because I don't want them getting in trouble with the council when this gets out." Saisuki said as Sakura just glared at her and stood up and left the room stomping her feet. Once they heard a door slam Kakashi sighed "She's going to tell her mother the moment she sees her." he said making everyone look down.

"Why is that a bad thing?" Tazuna asked

"Her mother is a member of the Civilian Council meaning that if she found out about me than they would once more bring the CRA up…only this time they won't take no for an answer." Saisuki explained.

"Would she really do that to you?"

Tsunami asked sounding worried "Sakura has been following her mother's orders to try and seduce me so the Haruno family can get their hands on my family's money and fame. Now her chance has been taken away and they have a new possible way of getting the power." Saisuki said before she looked at Tenten and Lee.

"You told Naruto last night didn't you?" Tenten asked making Saisuki nod and look away "Than there isn't any more I will say on the matter. You lied to him, you hurt him, but you did it for reasons that I can understand. I don't like them…but I can understand them." Tenten stood up and left the house. "I'm going to the orphanage." She called over her shoulder and closed the door behind her.

Back in the clearing Haku stood up holding a basket of healing herbs she had enjoyed the time and talk with Naruto and was saddened by the idea of becoming enemies once more. "Before you go I have something for you and Zabuza." Naruto said before holding out a blue scroll to her.

"What is it?"

Haku asked suspicious of his actions "An offer to join Konoha." Naruto said making her blink in surprise before she took the scroll. "Tell him that it's an offer from a clan head meaning that they would have to honor it." Naruto said before turning away and heading towards the town not looking back. Haku watched him leave before looking at the scroll before turning and leaving as well but not before a small blush had appeared on her face.

In town Naruto found Tenten already at the orphanage while he carried a sting of fish with him making her smile and wave at him once she saw him. The two prepared breakfast for the kids and ate the rice and fish meal with them Naruto enjoyed having Karin sit with him enjoying the meal Tenten smiled at the two of them noticing that they did in fact look like father and daughter making her smile and blush slightly thinking about what the two of them would be like with all their children running around them. She also grew sad because she knew their time in wave was growing short in all honesty Tenten had grown rather attached to Karin and began to love her and care for her as if she really was her own daughter.

She also knew that many would believe both she and Naruto were far too young to be parents but she didn't really care…all she cared about was what was going to happen to her little girl when they had to leave. _"I want to ask Naruto if we can bring her with us but…I can't bring it up after he just learned about Saisuki and with Zabuza still a danger to us."_ Tenten thought looking at her fiancé.

"I met Haku in the woods this morning." Naruto said making Tenten blink trying to remember where she heard that name before…when it hit her she was not happy.

"Are you okay?! Did she try anything?! Is…?!"

"I can't answer until you let me Tenshi." Naruto joked laughing slightly along with Karin while Tenten glared at him slightly. "She was picking herbs to help heal Zabuza. The two of us got to talking and I helped her gather herbs…don't give me that look you know that Uzumaki are healers as well as swordsman/women." Naruto said looking at the deadpan look she was giving him.

Tenten sighed as she almost smashed her head against the table but let it go. "I also gave them an offer to join Konoha instead of working for scum like Gato." Naruto said making Tenten look at him in shock.

"He's a missing nin Naruto-koi…he tried to kill the Mizukage." She said but got a look that showed Naruto's opinion of that action.

"He tried to kill the man responsible for a bloodbath…can't say I blame him to be perfectly honest Tenshi." Naruto said making Tenten sigh but nod in agreement.

"So what did you offer?" Tenten asked "A chance for the two of them to find a home and a place where they no longer had to worry about being chased by Hunter Nin." Naruto said as he ate the meal Tenten silently ate as well.

"Papa…?" A small voice asked making Naruto look down at Karen who looked up at him with the same cerulean blue eyes that he sees every morning in the mirror.

"What's going to happen when your mission is over?" Karen asked making Naruto blink before he smiled and lifted Karen into his lap "Well you, me, and your Mama are gonna head back to Konoha along with the others that came with us." Karen looked up at him in surprise Tenten looked surprised to before she smiled.

"And once we get home we're gonna introduce you to your grandmother, your great-aunt, and your great-grandfather." Tenten added as she moved to lean against Naruto and kissed Karen's head before both parents to be hugged the little girl close.

Karen had tears running down her face but the smile was enough to tell both Naruto and Tenten that she was happy "You didn't think we'd leave our little girl did you?" Naruto asked Karen blushed as she looked away making Naruto chuckle before the new family continued to hug one another.

As the sun went down Karen walked with Naruto and Tenten holding one of their hands in her little ones as the couple smiled at each other and her eventually arriving at Tazuna's home. "Think she's excited?" Naruto asked as the pair were pulled towards the house making Tenten laugh in her free hand before they walked inside.

"Oji-san!" Karen called out as she let Naruto and Tenten go and hugged Lee who was surprised to see her "Karen what are you doing here?" Lee asked as he hugged the little girl. "Oji-san Mama and Papa adopted me!" She said against Lee's chest making him blink and look at the pair who smiled and nodded that it was true.

Lee smiled brightly as he held Karen to him "Well then welcome to the family Karen Uzumaki." Naruto and Tenten smiled as they sat with Lee before the others walked in.

"My, my who is this little one?" Kakashi asked making Karen move and look at them "My name is Karen Uzumaki daughter of Naruto Uzumaki!" Karen said before looking at Naruto.

"Did I say it right Papa?" She asked making Naruto smile "Yes you did my little Whirlpool." Karen smiled as she ran over and sat in her now official fathers' lap. Kakashi and everyone looked surprised to hear that as they watched Naruto and Tenten play with the little girl before Gai yelled out.

"Yosh! My youthful students have adopted!" That broke the silence as the others met Karen even Sakura liked the little girl.

After everyone had eaten and Karen had been put to bed the teams talked in the living room "Tomorrow someone should remain behind knowing Gato he'll plan to capture either Tsunami or Inari to use as hostages against us." Naruto said.

"Agreed Gato does seem the type to try something like that. What about the offer you gave to Zabuza will he take it?" Kakashi asked making Naruto shake his head no.

"At least not without a rematch or a good fight. After that he might." Naruto added making Kakashi sigh.

"Very well. Tomorrow Naruto you and Sai will remain here and protect that family while the rest of us head to the bridge and handle Zabuza." Everyone nodded at Kakashi's words before the groups headed to their own rooms for the night.

Karen woke and smiled as she saw her Papa and Mama cuddling with her between them reminding her that last night had not been a dream. "I have a family." She whispered only to get kissed on both of her cheeks "Of course you do my little whirlpool." Naruto said making her smile as she saw his eyes open.

"After this battle remind me and your mother about something called the blood adoption ritual." Naruto said as Tenten looked at him in surprise before smiling wide. "What's that?" Karen asked "It's a special ritual that will allow you to become mine and your papa's blood child. Meaning no one can ever call you anything but Karen Uzumaki since you'll also be our child by blood as well as adoption." Tenten explained making Karen look confused.

Naruto chuckled as he kissed her cheek again "We'll explain it again when your older." Karen puffed her cheeks but nodded. The new family got dressed and walked down to join everyone for breakfast "I'll be back in a little while alright Karen." Tenten said hugging her daughter who nodded against her chest as she hugged her mama one last time before she along with everyone minus her papa and the pale boy left.

For the first couple of hours Karen played with Inari as Naruto worked on a seal and Sai drew/painted before both suddenly looked at each other and nodded. "Be right back Karen."

"Okay Papa!" Karen called as Naruto left the house soon a few grunts and moans of pain hit the air before Sai stood up and waited.

Naruto walked back in "Two of his would be samurai thugs." he said making Sai nod before Naruto picked up a basket. "I'm gonna go make the lunch run Karen be good for Tsunami and Sai while I'm gone." Naruto said as Karen walked over and hugged him and kissed his cheek before Naruto left. While this was happening Tenten and the others had arrived at the bridge and saw it covered in mist and the workers on the ground unconscious.

"He's early." Kakashi said as the group slowly walked forward until they saw the forms of Zabuza and Haku appear out of the mist. "Zabuza." Kakashi said in greeting "Are you gonna accept the offer that Naruto made to you two?" he asked but knew from the way the muscled man moved that he wasn't.

"While I admit it was its intriguing he can't grantee Haku's safety…I know about Konoha's love of blood lines and their CRA if Haku's bloodline was ever discovered not even a clan head could protect her. While the brat's heart was in the right place…we decline." Before anyone could speak up about that fact Zabuza created water clones and sent them forward.

Only for Saisuki and Tenten to dispatch of them "Looks like you've got rivals in speed Haku." Zabuza said

"Hai Zabuza-sama." Haku said before she engaged against Saisuki and Tenten while Gai and Kakashi prepared to deal with Zabuza. Leaving Lee and Sakura to protect Tazuna.

Naruto ran towards the bridge having to stop every once in a while due to Gato's random thugs appeared along the road it was slowing him down and pissing him off. _"Hang on guys…I'm on my way!"_ He mentally yelled as he approached the bridge.

Tenten was panting as she was forced to her knees she looked around all the mirrors around her that Haku had created and sent hundreds of Senbon needles after them. Saisuki and her had both been captured inside the jutsu and had spent most of the time trying to get out but neither of them could get even close. "Time to end this!" Haku called as she rushed towards Tenten.

Tenten closed her eyes unable to move _"I'm sorry Naru-koi…Karen…I love you both."_ she thought only for the pain to never come. Tenten opened her eyes and blinked as she saw Saisuki before her while Haku was laying on the ground. "Saisuki…?" Tenten asked before the girl coughed up a gob of blood and fell back landing in front of Tenten.

"Why?" Tenten asked the girl as she looked down at her "I…I couldn't…let that sweet little…girl lose her mama." Saisuki said making Tenten blink. "Karen…she has his eyes. The same blue eyes that seem…filled with nothing…but kindness…and hope." Saisuki said her voice getting weak.

"Saisuki don't die. Not now!" Tenten said trying to keep the girl awake but the Uchiha smiled as she looked at Tenten.

"At least…I got to see…those eyes. One…last…time." Saisuki said before her eyes closed and her breathing stopped Tenten tried to shake her a few times as if to wake her but when it didn't happen she broke down and cried. Naruto arrived on the bridge just in time to see Saisuki save Tenten and what happened after "Suki." he whispered in sadness having lost her once more soon it was replaced with anger.

Everyone on the bridge suddenly felt the giant KI hit the air making the three Jonin stop their battle while Lee smiled "Taicho made it!" he cried out only to paused as he heard Naruto's only this time filled with anger and wrath. "Getsuga Tenshou!" Naruto yelled slicing through all the mirrors making Haku go flying out of them and onto the bridge.

Naruto didn't advance against her like she had expected instead he moved towards Tenten and Saisuki once there he kneeled down and saw the Uchiha beauty with her eyes closed looking dead. He almost yelled out only to pause when he saw where the Senbon was placed he almost started to laugh as he pulled them out and clapped his hands together making them glow green.

"Naru-koi?"

"She's not dead. Just in a dead like state…it seems Haku didn't have the heart to kill." Naruto said as he healed both girls before Suki opened her eyes and saw a familiar pair of blue ones looking down at her.

However compared to the last time she looked into these eyes they looked kind once more "Naru?" she asked in a weak voice. "Welcome back…Suki." Naruto said as he lifted Suki so she was leaning against his chest as he held her close making her smile as she enjoyed the warmth of his arms.

"How I…?"

"Haku doesn't have the heart to take a life. Do you Haku?" Naruto asked as he looked up and saw Haku approaching "Naruto…kill me."

"Forget it." Naruto said as he handed Suki to Tenten and walked up to Haku.

"I failed Zabuza-sama…I…" She never got farther before a smack reverberated through the air Haku almost blinked in surprised at the heat on her cheek as he mask fell off.

"You are not a tool Haku. You are a person today proved that more than anything. After all…would a tool fail in killing their masters' enemy?" Naruto's question making Haku blink at him in surprise. "You're a person a human being Haku. Start living like one." Naruto said before the sounds of chirping birds hit the air making both look to see Zabuza about to be killed by Kakashi.

"Zabuza-sama!" Haku cried out before vanishing in an ice mirror making Naruto curse as he ran after her.

"As I said before Zabuza your future is death!" Kakashi said as he charged forward and was about to strike when Haku appeared before Zabuza _"It's too late I can't stop!"_ he mentally yelled before his arm was suddenly caught and forced down making the jutsu hit the bridge just in front of Haku.

Kakashi looked at Naruto's hand before looking at the man himself as he glared at Haku "Do I need to smack you again before you realize that you're not a tool?!" he asked/demanded of Haku as he left Kakashi's hand go releasing him and stood before the two.

"Now that all of the bull shit is out of the way Zabuza it's time for you to make your payment to me." Naruto said as every one of the Konoha nin minus Sai regrouped.

Zabuza sighed as Kakashi's summons left releasing him "What do you want brat?" he asked knowing he had no choice but to go through with this.

"First you're going to acknowledge the way you truly feel about Haku. Than after we all get rid of Gato you're going to listen to either my proposal or the proposal of the Kiri Nin I sense coming this way." Zabuza and Haku looked surprised and worried at the second bit "Mah, mah they aren't coming to kill you two." Naruto said before the mist cleared and everyone saw Gato and his thugs at the end of the bridge.

"What's this Zabuza? You've lost again some demon of the mist you are." Gato said with a sneer as Zabuza growled at him.

"What's the meaning of this Gato?!" He demanded to know as he watched the midgets men gather around the bridge.

"Why this is a double cross Zabuza. You missing Nin are far too expensive to hire so instead I'm just gonna kill you all than once more publicly execute another would be hero of Wave." Gato said as he looked at him men. "Kill them all but leave the girls alone. They'll fetch a pretty penny…after all of us are done with them of course." As soon as the words left Gato's mouth the air was suddenly filled with KI making every one of the ninja too look at a fuming Naruto.

_ "Ah shit they did it now."_ Zabuza thought as Naruto moved forward slowly drawing his blade and stood before all of the thugs "Haku…pay very close attention. You are about to see the reason why the Uzumaki are truly feared in all the Elemental Nations." Zabuza said making Haku look at him before looking at Naruto again. Naruto raised his blade up and placed his palm against the blunt side of the Katana before raising it till it was near the tip.

"Gato. For your crimes against the good people of Wave you and your men are sentenced to death. However…the fact that you would dare to threaten my fiancée alone with two comrades with rape is unforgivable. You are all going to die here." Naruto said in a cold voice as he closed his eyes and ignored the laughter from the cocky thugs who believed they had numbers on their side.

"Scatter…" Naruto's voice said making everyone look at him as his blade glowed pink before he started to lower his hand and the blade seemed to vanish into sakura petals. "…Senbonzakura." Everyone looked at the thousands of sakura petals floating behind him and around him Gai and Lee were wide eyed looked at them.

"He's using that…oh no."

Gai said making Kakashi look at the Spandex wearer "Gai…what's wrong?" he asked but when Gai just pointed towards Naruto Kakashi looked and his Sharingan caught it. The petals were more than just illusion…they cut the bridge whenever they were close to it.

"While very pretty boy this doesn't mean anything…kill him!" Gato ordered as half his men charged forward all intending to end Naruto's life only for said boy to raise the empty hilt and turn it sideways as the petals rushed forward and past all the thugs that were charging. The thugs stopped after the last petal pasted them and moved behind Naruto once more than suddenly they all erupted in a shower of blood showing that each and every single one of them had been sliced to ribbons. All the men fell to the ground as Naruto started to walk forward once more Gato and his remaining thugs were slowly moving back in both shock and fear at the approaching Uzumaki.

_ "Such power…no wonder they fear the name Uzumaki."_ Haku thought looking at all the slain enemies a part of her slightly scared of the boy no man she had been speaking to yesterday.

_"This power truly worthy of the name Uzumaki. I feel no shame in admitting that I lost to this man…hell I'm lucky to be alive if he's able to do this."_ Zabuza thought looking at the marching young man.

"I've only seen Naruto use this particular power once…it had been a mission to eradicate a bandit camp. When we arrived we found women naked and beaten in a cadge some not even 13 years old all of them waiting to be taken by one of the bandits. Naruto lost it…and killed every single one of the bandits." Gai told Kakashi as Gato's thugs made to run away only to pause as Naruto appeared before them and the petals rushing them from behind slicing them all like their comrades had been. Once the petals had done their work they gathered around the hilt of Naruto's blade and once more became the Katana they all recognized as he slowly turned and glared at Gato and started to walk towards the man.

"N…no! Stay away!" Gato yelled as he tried to back away tripping on his feet and hit the ground. He continued to try and drag himself away as Naruto continued to march towards him. "I…I'll give you anything! Money! Women! Power! Anything just let me live!"

Naruto continued to walk towards the man "Give me your account numbers." Naruto said suddenly making Gato blink before he reached into his suit jacket and handed Naruto a booklet that Naruto snatched and looked at before pocketing.

Gato sighed in relief thinking he was safe until he looked up and saw Naruto lifting his blade as if preparing to cut his head off "I thought you wouldn't kill me!" Gato yelled making Naruto pause and look at him.

"Now when did we come to that agreement?" Naruto asked in a dead sounding voice before swinging the blade and in a shower of blood Gato's head was severed from his body. Naruto continued to look at the body with cold blue eyes before he turned to see Inari, Sai, and a few of the Citizens of Wave looking at him "Sai…where's Karen?" Naruto asked the pale boy who woke from his shock and shook his head. "Tsunami is with her at the house along with two of my Ink clones." Naruto nodded before he flicked his blade clean and returned it to its sheath and moved towards the bridge again. The mission was done and Wave was free.

* * *

That's all for now R&R Ja Ne


	4. Chapter 4

Here we go moving right on to the next chapter. This chapter will include a few (Three) flashbacks that will make sense when you get to them and we're finally gonna see some of the Bleach Characters so sit back and enjoy. Remember if it's not OC I don't own it.

* * *

Chapter Four

Naruto stood with his team on the now finished bridge as they and Team 7 waited to leave. Their mission had ended as for Haku and Zabuza…well they found their own path.

(Flashback)

_ Naruto stood upon the bridge as he looked at the still injured Demon of the Mist before four people arrived their leader wearing an eye patch and dressed in a uniform much like what Haku was wearing. "Zabuza Momichi…" He said making Zabuza sigh as he stood up_

_ "Ao…wish I could say it's nice to see you again however we both know why you're here. Although before you kill me I have a request." Zabuza said making everyone look at him while Haku looked saddened. "Let Haku go. She was never registered as a ninja…and I'd hate to know my daughter was killed before she really got to live her life." Zabuza's words made Haku look at him in surprise. While it was true that she called him her tou-san Zabuza never admitted to it or returned the favor by calling her daughter. _

_"Zabuza-sama…?" _

_"That's enough of that Haku. You're not a tool. When I said that Shinobi are tools you took it too literal. All Shinobi are tools however…all of us are also human beings. You are my daughter…my legacy…my pride and joy. Live a good life for me hell go with the Uzumaki he already promised he'd give you a good life with a home. Maybe even a family in the future." Zabuza said looking at Haku who had tears running down her eyes before she ran forward and hugged Zabuza who despite his almost useless arms tried to return the gesture. _

_"I'm afraid that your mistaken Zabuza." Ao said making the father and daughter duo look at him. "I'm not here because of the Mizukage…I came here to try and recruit you. I'm here representing the Rebel Forces under command of Mei Terumi." Ao said a small smile on his face._

_ "Mei…she's in command of the rebels?" Zabuza asked making Ao nod his head once Zabuza chuckled before he looked at Haku._

_ "What do you think Haku?" Haku looked at her father before looking at Ao "Otou-san is going to need a few days to recover from his wounds than we can travel with you." Ao smiled against and nodded before he looked at them with a questioning look. _

_"Did I hear you right? Did you say 'Uzumaki'?" Ao asked "They did." Naruto spoke up making Ao look at him and blink in surprise as he saw the regular outfit of the Uzumaki clan along with the Clan heir symbol on his shoulder._

_ Ao and the others bowed to him "Than Uzumaki-dono we ask that you come as well…we could use your help in the war." Naruto blinked at the request before he sighed._

_ "I am sorry, but my allegiance is to Konoha and I would be unable to help unless the Hokage ordered it…or if it was part of a mission."_

_ Ao sighed but nodded in understanding. "I shall inform Mei-sama about this…who knows you may be hearing from us again someday." Naruto smiled at his words and nodded before everyone made their way to Tazuna's house to rest and recover._

(Flashback ends)

Days later the pair had left with the rebels after saying their goodbyes and best wishes. Haku had stayed long enough to help Naruto and Tenten preform the Blood Adoption ritual with Karen making her their daughter in blood as well as adoption. That day on the bridge had also brought about a change in the way Naruto and Tenten reacted around Saisuki.

Tenten and she had come to respect one another and understand one another…possibly become friends in the future. However it was the change in Naruto that made Suki smile most he no longer had anger in his eyes when he looked at her. They were slowly once more becoming the happy love filled eyes she remembered and cared about so much. Naruto had even sat with her while she recovered keeping her company and getting the things she needed however the moment she had enjoyed most was when she had finished her recovery.

(Flashback)

_Saisuki sighed as she looked at the night sky and the stars. "You look like you could use come company." Naruto said making Suki jump slightly before she looked at him and nodded as he sat down next to her. After a couple minutes of silence Naruto spoke again "Suki…thank you." Naruto said making her look at him in slight confusion. _

_"You saved Tenten out there or more accurately was willing to save Tenten when I couldn't. I wanted to thank you for that." Suki smiled as she looked at him._

_ "I didn't do it because of you…or at least not only because of you. I did it so that Karen wouldn't lose her mother." Naruto stayed silent as he looked at Suki waiting for her to finish. "It's hard on a girl to lose her mother…harder still when you remember being so happy with them before. If there is one thing I regret it's that fact that I didn't tell my mom I loved her often enough. Sure she knew and I did say it once in a while…but a part of me wonders if I could've said it more." Suki said looking away a tear in her eye. _

_Suddenly she felt a pair of warm arm around her and legs surround her own making her look up and see that Naruto was sitting behind her and hugging her. Suki smiled slightly as she leaned back against him and sighed enjoying the feeling of warmth and safety that radiated in his embrace. "I often ask myself if it's harder to have memories of those you've lost…or to have no memories of them at all." Suki looked up at Naruto again wondering where he was going with this line of thinking. _

_"Lee, Tenten, and I know nothing about our past who our parents were. True I know my mothers' name, her reputation, and a little about the blades she used in battle. But I don't know her. I don't know if she was funny, serious, caring, thoughtful…I don't know what her favorite food was. I don't know what made her laugh. Hardest of all I don't know if she would have been proud of me." Naruto said making Suki blink and think about the truth of the statement there were many people orphans who had no or little memory of who their parents were or what they were like._

_ "You however grew up with a mother, a father, and a brother…two of whom you know actually loved you very much. You've also had to carry the sadness that comes from remembering the ones you've lost. Arguably both are rotten and no one feels it worse over the other…all any of us can really do is try and bear with it." As soon as he finished Naruto looked down at Suki and smiled slightly to her making her smiled as well before she leaned against him again smiling as she felt him hold her against him._

_ "Naru?" _

_"Yeah Suki?" _

_"Do you remember the promise you made me when we were little?" _

_Naruto blinked for a second before smiling "I remember promising to marry you one day…and to help you smile every day that you were my wife." Naruto said with a chuckle at the end. _

_"Do you think…that there will come a day when you'll get to fulfill that promise?" Suki asked making Naruto look at the sky with a thoughtful look. _

_"Maybe…who knows Suki? After all we've still got time before that happens…however I know that if it does I'd be a happy man knowing that you would be smiling every day instead of frowning like your father." Suki chuckled at that as she enjoyed being held in Naruto's arms slowly closing her eyes. It wasn't until dawn had come and she opened her eyes that she realized that she had slept the whole night in Naruto's arms. _"I hope the day comes when I can be called your wife Naruto…and I know that it will be one of the greatest days of my life."_ Suki thought before she closed her eyes again and returned to sleep._

(Flashback ends)

Since that day everyone had noticed that once again Naruto and Saisuki were getting close but Naruto also took time to spend with Tenten or Karen. Speaking of the little Uzumaki was currently looking at the water while holding her fathers' hand while off in the distance the two dark haired Kunoichi looked at them.

"He's really good with her." Suki said making Tenten nod in agreement as they watched Naruto with Karen before the younger Uzumaki huffed as her hair got in the way again.

Naruto chuckled at his daughters' predicament "Of all the things to get from your mother you had to get her troublesome hair." Naruto joked making Karen slightly glare at him. Naruto kneeled down and pulled her close "Let's take care of that shall we?" he asked before he started moving and fixing her hair when he finished he smiled at Karen who now was sporting two panda ear buns just like Tenten.

"How's that?"

Naruto asked as Karen looked at her reflection "Wow! I look just like Kaa-chan." Karen called out making Naruto smiled as he accepted a hug from the little girl.

"I've helped your mother with putting her hair up a couple times so if you need help and can't find Tenten you can come to me okay."

"Arigatou papa!" Karen called as she hugged him as tightly as her little arms could which made Naruto smile while Tenten and Suki couldn't help themselves. _"Kawaii!"_ They thought barely holding their instincts not to rush over and hug the father/daughter duo tightly.

Off to the side Lee and Gai were crying anime tears as they watched Naruto and Karen "Such…a Youthful moment!" Gai said through his tears while Lee nodded in agreement.

_"If Kushina-sama were to see this she'd be both happy about the fact that Naruto had taken little Karen in and mad that he made her a grandmother…then again knowing Kushina she would've been ecstatic."_ Kakashi thought looking at the sky.

Eventually the group said their goodbyes to Inari, Tsunami, and Tazuna who had been named the new Daimyo of Wave thanks to Naruto for giving them Gato's money they had enough to rebuild and the citizens of Wave chose Tazuna because he was the one that had continued to try and help the people even when so many had given up. "As soon as we're up and running again I'll send an envoy to discuss a trade agreement with Konoha. It's the least we can do in thanks." Tazuna said to the groups.

"We'll await the day Tazuna-sama." Kakashi said before turning to the teams "Alright everyone…let's go home." Teams 7 and 9 nodded before they all turned and left once on the other side they all took to the trees traveling at speeds no civilian could hope to reach.

"So what are we going to call this bridge Jiji?" Inari asked his grandfather who rubbed his chin in thought before an idea came to him.

"The Great Uzumaki Bridge named after the young man who killed Gato setting us free but also had a good and kind heart." Everyone on the bridge agreed with that idea before they all turned and left.

When the teams arrived in Konoha Kakashi turned to his team "Alright troops why don't you head home while I go report in. Take the week off to recover but we'll be back at it after that." Kakashi said getting nods from the team before two of them left while Suki stayed with Naruto.

"Yosh! My students I will handle the report and you may have three days off if only to help Karen get settled in her new home however after that training resumes!" Gai yelled out before he and Kakashi vanished in poofs of smoke.

"Well I guess I'll see you guys around." Suki said as she made to leave only to have her hand grabbed she looked back to see Naruto and Tenten smile at her.

"If you ever want company you are welcome at the Uzumaki compound at any time." Naruto said making Tenten nod in agreement Suki smiled and nodded before she walked off. "Now let's go and get Karen some clothing and other things before we head home." Naruto said as he looked over his shoulder and saw a sleeping Karen who had been piggy backing with Naruto the whole way home.

Naruto chuckled "Maybe after her nap then." Tenten laughed as the pair headed towards the compound while Lee said he wanted to do some training and he'd see them at home. They arrived at the single mansion looking house both took off their sandals before sliding the door open and walking in Naruto headed towards one of the free rooms and with help from a clone laid Karen down and covered her up. "Sleep well little whirlpool." He whispered and kissed her cheek before he made to leave before stiffening and heading towards the door.

"Company." Naruto said when he passed Tenten who nodded and followed him to the door he opened it to see a blond haired man wearing a green and white bucket hat.

"Oh…it's you Urahara." Naruto said as said man slump slightly "That's all I get. How mean Naruto-sama." the man whined making Naruto and Tenten sweat drop at the shop owner.

Behind him was a giant of a man making Naruto look up at him "Tessai I see you're still keeping him out of trouble."

"Hai Naruto-sama." Naruto moved aside and motioned them in. Urahara and Tessai were two of four people that ran a shop here in Konoha that sells just about everything from Shinobi gear to clothing even food. It was one of the few places that actually treated Naruto, Tenten, and Lee fairly. "So what can we do for you two?" Tenten asked a part of her truly wondering what the guardian was up to.

"I'm just here to check on my charge is all…especially when I saw him giving a little girl a piggy back to the house." Urahara said behind a paper fan that covered most of his face making Tenten sigh.

"I understand you take your responsibilities seriously and am actually glad for it. Karen the girl you saw me with is actually mine and Tenten's newly blood adopted daughter." Naruto said making Urahara and Tessai look at him in surprise before they both started to clap while Urahara cheered. Now you may be wondering why these two shopkeepers cared so much…well the answer is simple.

Family Duty. You see Kisuke Urahara is actually the last of a clan from Uzushinogakure the Urahara clan were known for two things first was the fact that they could use Uzumaki techniques on a smaller scale compared to the actually clan members. Secondly they were the bodyguards of the Uzumaki clan a duty that Urahara took seriously none more so than when he first found Naruto back when Naruto was but a child.

(Flashback *This is getting monotonous*)

_"Death to the Demon!" People shouted as the mob that had cornered five almost six year old Naruto Uzumaki continued to beat on him and stab him before suddenly he found himself lifted off the ground._

_ "What do you people think you're doing?!" A voice yelled making Naruto look with heavy lids at the man standing before him wearing a bucket hat and holding a cane while the man holding him was large and tan with glasses. _

_"Get out of the way we're finishing the Yondaime's work and killing that demon!" A brave civilian yelled getting cheers from the mob as they raised their makeshift weapons. _

_"I see no demon only a scared child being beaten to death by a bunch of monsters that call themselves people!" Kisuke yelled out at them._

_ "What would you know?! Drop the Uzumaki brat and let us finish out work!" The same man yelled making Kisuke and Tessai blink in confusion. _

_"What did you say…?" He asked in a small voice "I said drop the Uzumaki…!" _

_"You would dare beat upon an Uzumaki?!" Kisuke yelled filling the area with a heavy KI that made everyone in the mob including the Shinobi almost fall to their knees as Kisuke pulled on the cane making a swords appear. _

_"Awake…Benihime!" Kisuke yelled out before Naruto's world grew dark and he knew no more. When he awoke he found himself in the hospital Lee and Tenten nearby and to his surprise the men who had saved him._

_ "Who are you?" He asked in a small voice "My name is Kisuke Urahara…and you and I have much to discuss Uzumaki-sama." _

(Flashback ends)

From that day on Kisuke became the main person to help and train Naruto in the Uzumaki arts even helped Naruto master all forms of all but one of his blades. All while teaching him about the family that he was deprived of while Tessai handled his basic education that the Academy had tried to deprive him off so he was able to keep up and get a head of his class despite the sabotage attempts. They had also taught Tenten and Lee right beside him knowing that Naruto would never leave the two of them behind.

"Anyway I believe you'll be seeing us at the store soon Karen is gonna need some clothing and other things plus I'm sure the squirts would want to meet her as well." Naruto said making the two elder people nod in agreement before Naruto once more stiffed.

"Rather busy today it seems?" Kisuke asked having felt it as well Naruto walked to the door and opened it before the panting ANBU could knock.

"Uzumaki-sama…council…meeting…Uchiha."

She panted making Naruto narrow his eyes "Naruto-koi what is it?"

"Sakura or Sai reported Saisuki…and the council is trying to hold a meeting without me being there to protect her. Well we'll just have to go and ruin their day." Naruto said before he walked inside to get something.

Meanwhile in the Konoha council room Saisuki sighed as she glared at a smug looking Sakura as she stood next to her mother. "It has come to our attention that Uchiha-san has been hiding her gender from all but one unnamed person however it doesn't change the fact that she must be placed in the CRA at once." Councilwoman Haruno said smirking at Saisuki who saw the greedy looks on all the civilian council side and the saddened ones of the Shinobi council.

The CRA was part of the charter of Konoha meaning not even the Hokage had the power to override it even though he desperately wanted to. "She has until she's eighteen to find a husband!" Tsume Inuzuka yelled out trying to help the girl

"I disagree with you there Inuzuka-san…" elder council member Danzo said the old war hawk was looking at Saisuki like she was a piece of meat. "After all if she was willing to hide herself from us who's to say she won't try and…" Danzo was interrupted by the sounds of a scuffle outside the door before suddenly an ANBU was thrown through the door and landed on the table sliding across it till they stopped in front of Danzo showing off the blank mask with the NE on it.

"Sorry I'm late everyone but it seems Councilman Danzo's personal bodyguards didn't want me here." Everyone looked to see Naruto Uzumaki walking into the room his hand on the hilt of his blade as he walked in the doors closing behind him.

Hiruzen smiled as he saw Naruto walk in "It's perfectly alright Uzumaki-san I'm just glad you received the summons of the meeting." he said as Naruto sat in the empty chair between Shikaku Nara and Tsume Inuzuka.

"Funny about that since I didn't even know about the meeting till Neko arrived at my house looking like she had just run around the village many times." Naruto said looking at the two glaring elder council members and one stoic member. "Now I believe Councilman Danzo was in the middle of a proposal before I walked in." He said making said man clear his throat.

"Yes. As I was saying if Uchiha-san here was willing to deceive everyone here about her gender then it wouldn't be surprising if she tried to figure a way out of the CRA. Therefore I move that she be made part of the second portion of the CRA." The Shinobi side glared at him knowing that he would turn her into breeding stock until in a surprising Naruto started to sarcastically clap.

"Well said and point made Danzo however your argument is moot." Naruto said making Danzo look at him.

"How so boy?"

"Danzo! You will refer to every member on this council by their proper title or I will use my power to remove you from it!" Hiruzen threatened inwardly smirking as Danzo glared at Naruto.

"Forgive me…_Uzumaki-san_." Danzo growled the name out making Naruto almost want to laugh at him.

"Quite alright Danzo-san. As I was saying your point is moot because of this." Naruto said taking out a blue scroll and handing it to an ANBU who took it to the Hokage. "As I'm sure you all remember years ago Fugaku Uchiha tried to steal the secrets of the Uzumaki clan while trying to kill me in the act." Naruto said.

_ "A pity he failed."_ Most of the Civilian and Elder side thought looking at the young man.

"And as I'm sure you know in reimbursement for said crime not only did he have to hand over Jutsu as well as money but…one Uchiha woman of my choice to be my bride to help me restore my clan." Naruto said making the room go deadly silent before the Civilian side was in uproar while the Shinobi side was mentally applauding Naruto for his quick thinking.

"Enough!" Hiruzen yelled slamming his hand on the table silencing the room "Uzumaki-san is right this contract is in fact valid…and signed by every person in this room minus Fugaku and Naruto." Hiruzen said making everyone look at him.

"That means you money grubbing bastards that if you want to keep your own ill begotten money and not be tried for treason…you'll honor the contract and Saisuki-chan will become my second fiancée." Naruto explained making every single one of the Civilian side glare at him but relented knowing there was nothing they could do.

"Very well then. From this day henceforth Saisuki Uchiha is engaged to wed Naruto Uzumaki. Saisuki will still be able to take the seat of her clan until her eldest child can take the position under the name Uchiha. Now that that is out of the way is there anything else needed to be discussed before we close the meeting?" Hiruzen asked feeling smug that the Civilians got shot down.

"I do Hokage-sama." Naruto said making everyone face him

"And what is that Uzumaki-san?" Hiruzen asked.

"I believe it only fair that the Haruno family pay for the small grievance they have brought upon Saisuki as a future Uzumaki it doesn't seem right that she had been threatened by the _Civilian_ side of the council when this was a Shinobi matter." Naruto said stressing the 'Civilian' part of the title making said side glare at him.

"I agree with Uzumaki-san this whole meeting was nothing but a farce by power hungry people trying to gain more power…the ones that started it should have to pay for this." Tsume Inuzuka said.

"The motion has been seconded. All those in favor?"

"Aye." Naruto and the Shinobi side said in agreement.

"Opposed?"

"Nay!" The Civilian and Elder council voted.

"Tied again…oh wait we're forgetting about someone. Saisuki…since you now are my fiancée you get the perks. Which include casting your vote for the Uchiha family doesn't it Hokage-sama?" Naruto asked in a tone of voice that clearly showed that he knew this but Hiruzen indulged him anyway.

"Indeed it does. However after today she will have to find someone that _she_ can appoint to the spot or combine her vote with yours giving you both the Uchiha and Uzumaki vote." Hiruzen almost smirked at the looks from the civilian side.

"What do you say Saisuki-chan?"

"I vote Aye." Saisuki said now looking smug at the red faced Sakura.

"Since I am not needed for the tie breaker the motion carries. Haruno-san I expect you to pay a sum of 10,000 Ryo (A/N: I'm not going to bother trying to guess the exchange rate and so when I say Ryo think Dollars) to Saisuki-chan and another 10,000 to Naruto-kun." Hiruzen was barely able to keep his face clear of laughter thanks to the anger on both Haruno women's faces.

"Also Hokage-sama today just proved that Civilians should have nothing to do with the dealings of Shinobi. After all why is it that a Kunoichi…and I use that title loosely around this girl…is reporting to a Civilian councilwoman even if they are related instead of you Hokage-sama?" Naruto asked making the Shinobi side look at Sakura with glares while Hiruzen realized just what Naruto was giving him.

"Indeed. Genin Haruno answer his question. Why didn't you come report this new update with me instead of running to your mother?" Hiruzen asked making Sakura blink in confusion.

"M…my mother ordered me…" When she paused Hiruzen motioned for her to continue "…to update…her about Sasuke." Naruto smirked as he saw Haruno's eyes widen.

"So you're saying that the council went above their allowed power and ordered one of the Shinobi of this village to spy on another one?" Hiashi Hyuga asked looking at the elder Haruno who was starting to sweat.

"It seems Uzumaki-san was right…the Civilian council has become too arrogant if they believe they can control the Shinobi of this village." Shibi Aburame said in his monotone logical voice.

"Then it seems I have no choice. From now on the Civilian and the Elders councils have no and I mean NO say in what the Shinobi or Shinobi clans of this village are allowed to do. ANBU remove them and if they refuse to go quietly…kill them." Hiruzen said as ANBU appeared and escorted the two councils out of the room.

Once the doors closed behind them Tsume cheered "Nicely done Gaki! We're finally free of those pains in the ass." Naruto chuckled as the other members of the Shinobi council agreed with Tsume.

"Indeed. Now is there anything else to be brought up?"

"Actually Hokage-sama there are two more things you need to be aware of. First I haven't the patients for politics and since I know the Civilian and Elder councils will try and worm their way back in I'm appointing someone to hold the vote of the Uzumaki clan until such a time that I am a Jonin and can handle all the responsibilities that come with the title Clan Head." Hiruzen and a few others nodded in understanding and agreement with Naruto's words.

"And the one he appoints will be covering for the Uchiha vote since I too am not ready to take the seat just yet." Saisuki added making Naruto look at her before nodding in understanding.

"And who have you chosen for the role Uzumaki-san?" Shikaku asked

"Allow me to get him for you." Naruto said as he stood up and moved towards the door before returning with Urahara.

"Urahara-san…are you sure that this is the man best suited for the choice Naruto-san?" Inoichi Yamanaka asked.

"Yes. You see Urahara is in fact the last of a Shinobi Clan of Uzushino. They were famous as the personal bodyguards of all Uzumaki heirs as they learned to use their craft." Naruto explained as Urahara took out his fan again and covered his face.

"Uzumaki-sama you flatter me." Urahara said

"Since his family has had the best interest of mine in mind and heart I can think of no better man to take my place until I am ready."

"I second the nomination." Chouza Akimichi said making the council look at him. "My Father used to tell me stories of the Urahara and Uzumaki clans fighting side by side from the time they were children. The Urahara's acting in roles from bodyguards to advisors to the Uzumaki clan it is fitting that one such person continue that roll." Once the Akimichi was finished everyone nodded in agreement at his words.

"Since there doesn't seem to be anyone that objects Urahara-san will take place on this council holding both the Uzumaki and Uchiha votes. Now what was the second thing Naruto-kun?" Hiruzen asked making Naruto smile brightly.

"The Uzumaki clan has gained a new member." Naruto said making everyone look at him "During our mission in Wave Tenten-chan and I fell in love with a little orphan girl by the name of Karen. In the time we were gone we spent most of the time we weren't on duty with Karen and by the end of the mission blood adopted her into the Uzumaki clan." Naruto said making the council members look at him in shock before they smiled all being parents and grandparents in Hiruzen's case they could see the honest parental love Naruto had for this little girl.

"Then after this meeting you and I shall move to my office and we can get the paper work filed to make her an official resident of Konoha. If that is all this meeting is over." Hiruzen said as he stood up and everyone left the room while Hiruzen, Naruto, and Saisuki headed towards the Hokage office.

Once inside Naruto asked him to wait before they were soon joined by Lee and Gai and a few other guests. The first to arrive was a woman with long black hair wearing a red battle dress with white wrappings and had a pair of ruby red eyes. Before she could talk another woman entered through the window this time the woman had purple hair up in a pineapple shaped pony tail wearing a tan trench coat, an orange mini skirt, and a fishnet Shinobi armor shirt that didn't cover her modesty at all.

"Nai-chan…you were called here too?"

The Purple haired woman asked "Yes Anko or I wouldn't be here." the black haired Kurenai Yuhi said to Anko Yuhi nee Mitarashi.

Anko pouted slightly as she walked up to her "Babe…you don't have to be so mean." Anko said with a pout making Kurenai roll her eyes and smile slightly before she kissed Anko on the lips. The pair were a couple and had married a few years ago back when Naruto was 10 they were also Naruto, Tenten, and Lees Kaa-chans…or as close as you could get to it.

In actuality Anko was the Kaa-chan and Kurenai was Auntie Kurenai at first you see shortly after Anko had found not only Naruto but Tenten and Lee trying to find food one day she took them in and watched over them. Until it got to the point where eventually they just lived with Anko and she got used to being called Kaa-chan.

Over time Kurenai became part of their life first as their aunt, than as their mothers' lover, finally as their mothers' wife something they were all happy about and had welcomed Kurenai with open arms.

"Well Anko-kaachan and Kurenai-kaachan if you'd wait a few seconds you'll see why you've been called here." Naruto said getting their attention. Before they could open their mouths there was a knock at the door "Enter" Hiruzen called as the door opened allowing Tenten to enter the room holding a sleepy looking Karen as she rubbed her eyes.

_ "Awww."_ Anko thought in her mind but would never admit it to anyone "Mom, Mother, and Jiji I'd like to introduce you all to Karen Uzumaki." Naruto said as Karen sleepily reached for him making him chuckle as he took her into his arms as she laid her head on his shoulder and seemed to fall back asleep.

"Uzumaki?!" Anko and Kurenai asked but kept their voices down

"Naruto-koi and I blood adopted her while we were in Wave." Tenten explained as she walked up behind Karen and started running her hand through her hair. At that part the two mothers blinked before looking at each other as Karen slowly woke up and looked at Naruto.

"Papa…" Her voice was small and tired but made Naruto smile as he held her "Hey did you have a good nap?" Naruto asked as she nodded and yawned "Ready to meet some important people?" Karen looked at him at his question turning her head slightly blinking at him in confusion.

_"Kawaii!"_ Was the shared thought of the four seen women and one female ANBU in the room all wanting to rush forward and hug the little girl to them. Naruto turned and pointed at Anko "That's your Obaa-chan Anko." Naruto said making Karen look at Anko who smiled one of her rare true smiles instead of the sadistic one that everyone knew and waved slightly.

"Her wife and your other Obaa-chan Kurenai." Kurenai smiled as well and waved at her Karen waved back at the two of them before Naruto made one last turn.

"And this is your Great-Grandfather Hiruzen Sarutobi. Or as the Village knows him the Sandaime Hokage." Naruto said making the elderly leader smile his grandfatherly smile at her making her smile as well before Naruto set her down and she walked over. Once she stood in front of Hiruzen the old Hokage chuckled as he bent down and lifted little Karen into his lap where she hugged him.

"Sōsofu-san." Karen said as she hugged him making the room laugh one Hiruzen had hugged her she hopped down, and ran over to Anko and Kurenai and got to know her Grandmothers' both lifted her off the ground and hugged her between them making Karen laugh. Soon Karen had taken a family photo with Gai taking the shot while Naruto and Tenten held her close and the rest gathered around them.

After everything was settled the family left the office and headed towards the Urahara store with Karen riding on Lee's shoulders as he ran around and she laughed making everyone else laugh. "She's beautiful my Cobra." Anko said as she leaned against Naruto making him smile Anko had snake nicknames for all three of the Genin of Team 9. Naruto was Cobra, Tenten was Viper, and Lee was Copperhead mainly because of the slight shimmer of his hair had even before he got the bowl cut.

"Thanks Kaa-chan…I think she's gonna fit in with no problems." Naruto said as he watched Lee be the happy go lucky Uncle that all the kids loved but sometimes parents hated because they always riled the kids up.

The small family arrived to see a sight that made Naruto narrow his eyes "Rock, paper, scissors shoot!" two kids said one with bright red hair the other a girl with long black hair and a bit of a droopy look about her.

"And I make you look." The Girl said pointing straight up making the boy cry out when he looked up as well meaning he had lost making the girl chuckle "Jinta has to do the sweeping." the girl said holding out a broom before the Jinta suddenly stood up again.

"That doesn't count its best two out of three!" Jinta called out trying to get out of it "But we never said that." Ururu said looking at Jinta before he suddenly was behind her and rubbing his fist against her head quickly.

"We're doing best two out of…!" Jinta suddenly stopped when a shadow fell over them making the pair look and see Naruto standing there his eyes narrowed.

"Ah…"

Jinta said seeming to have lost the power of speech "Jinta…you weren't bullying a woman again were you?" Naruto asked his eyes glaring at the young boy who gulped.

"Ah…ah…n…no Naruto-san. I was…um…about to start sweeping yeah that's it sweeping!" Jinta said before grabbing the broom and getting to work.

"Thanks Naruto-san."

Naruto looked at Ururu again and sighed "When are you going to stop letting him get away with that?" he asked as Ururu looked down a blush on her face. Naruto sighed again before he motioned to Lee who walked over and allowed Naruto to lift Karen off his shoulders before she was set on the ground. "Ururu I'd like you to meet Karen Uzumaki my daughter. Karen this is one of Urahara's workers Ururu." Karen bowed to the girl "It's nice to meet you." Ururu bowed in return.

"And you as well."

After their greeting Anko snorted "Glad she took after Tenten who know how blunt she'd be if she took after Naruto." Naruto gave his mother a light glare but she pretended not to notice.

"Anyway…Ururu why don't you help Tenten, Saisuki, and Karen pick out some clothing while I speak to Urahara-san about business." Naruto said making Ururu nod before she and the fore-mentioned women walked inside.

"Now where is that giant?" Anko said sneaking away making Naruto and Kurenai sigh ever since Tessai had gotten the drop on Anko and surprised her she made a point to try and do the same…not that it ever worked.

"I would've thought you'd join Tenten and Karen in clothing shopping Mother?"

Naruto asked Kurenai who sighed "I would but I have the feeling that it would give either myself or your mom ideas." Naruto chuckled as he walked in. His two moms loved their jobs and took them seriously however they both also longed for a child of their own however the idea of having to retrain their bodies after and the chance they might not be put back on anything but the reserve list stops them both ever time.

Anko had been able to 'fill the void' so to speak with Naruto, Lee, and Tenten but it wasn't the same after she married Kurenai a part of both of them dreamed of what it would be like to either carry or raise a child they could call their own. As time went by it seemed to get stronger but neither of them were worried since they were still in their early 20's and had time to spare.

"Ah Uzumaki-sama I was wondering when you'd appear…by the way I think this belongs to you." Tessai said as he held Anko up by her arms as she looked at the two with a sheepish smile making both of them sigh and shake their heads.

"Yeah she does…I'm sorry about her Tessai." Kurenai said making Tessai wave it off as he let Anko go after once again failing to get the drop on him.

"What's that now 23 failed attempts?"

Kurenai asked with a teasing tone making Anko pout slightly "Actually today makes it the 27th time she has tried a surprise attack against me." Tessai said not looking back but both Naruto and Kurenai had to hold back their laughs at the glare Anko sent to the back of the giants head.

"Anyway…" Anko said trying to get off subject "…what do you need Hat and Clogs for Naruto?" Anko asked

"I want him to look over a new seal I made in Wave. He's more experience than I with them and he might be able to either improve on it or help me figure out where I need to take it." Naruto explained making Anko and Kurenai nod before Tessai led Naruto into a private room where Urahara was sitting and waiting.

Once inside Naruto closed the door and activated the privacy seal on the door before taking out a scroll "I think I've made a breakthrough." Naruto said making Urahara look at him with a raised eyebrow before they started.

"So Urahara-san is Naruto's Fuuinjutsu teacher?" Saisuki asked Tenten as they helped Karen pick out clothing soon joined by a bored Anko who was trying to pick out closes that would make Karen look like a mini Anko. Needless to say Tenten and Kurenai never let her try.

"Hai Urahara is also the one that first trained Naruto to wield his Katana as well as all the blades it turns into. So far Naruto has completely mastered all but one of them." Tenten explained as she held a small Chinese silk shirt up and held it against Karen's chest before shaking it off and moving on.

"Mama…can I wear that?" Karen pointed to a mini and red version of what Naruto wears making the women look at it.

"Well…why don't you try it one first than we'll see how it looks."

"Hai!" Karen said as she took the outfit and headed into the changing room with Kurenai.

"So what is Naruto talking with him about?" Saisuki asked

"Most likely the seal he was working on in Wave…Urahara is also Naruto's advisor on Fuuinjutsu matters and helped Naruto become a master sealer like his family were known for. However the two still get together every once in a while and link minds about new seals in fact Naru-koi is the one who created the anti-rape seal all Kunoichi now wear." Tenten said making Saisuki blink at her in surprise even she was wearing it while Henged as 'Sasuke' since she had heard how good the seal worked.

"That was Naru?!" Suki asked

"Can you say you're surprised girly after all Cobra-kun's entire clan is known for Fuuinjutsu?" Anko asked a little smirk on her face.

"Don't even try and act like you weren't proud of him that day Hebi-hime." Kurenai said using her pet name for Anko making the snake mistress almost hiss at the smirks on Tenten and Saisuki's faces.

Anko opened her mouth to reply only to pause as she saw little Karen everyone looked at her as she spun around in her new outfit even if it looked like a red version of her fathers.

"Wow…that's perfect."

Tenten said making Karen smile "Not surprising really." a gruff voice said almost making the Kunoichi jump as they looked behind them and saw Tessai. **_"How the hell does he do that?!"_** Anko mentally yelled to herself "That outfit is based on what was commonly worn by the children of the Uzumaki clan see it even has the symbol on her shoulder." Tessai pointed out making everyone look to see a black swirl on Karen's shoulder.

"We can change the color of the patch if she likes however unlike her father she will not be able to wear a patch on both shoulders since he is the Clan head…however we can make it so she wears one of the Clan heiress symbols." Tessai explained after a bit making Karen smile and nod as she followed the gentle giant towards the alteration room.

"I guess it figures that she would gain his fashion sense." Tenten joked making the women laugh quietly to themselves before the door to the private room opened and a smiling Naruto walked out and kissed Tenten and Saisuki before looking at Anko.

"Kaa-chan…ready to lose that pedophiles hicky?" Naruto asked smiling brightly while Anko blinked in surprise "You…?" she couldn't finish as she tried to keep the hope down.

"Urahara and I have solved it." Naruto said smiling bright as he saw Anko's eyes fill with hope she wasn't the only once since Kurenai had taken Anko's hand.

"Will I really…finally be free of him?" She asked her voice slightly shaky but Naruto nodded anyway before motioning towards the private room. Before she moved Anko held Kurenai's hand "Nai-chan…?"

"I'll stay with you my love." Kurenai said as the two walked together towards the door while Naruto followed them.

"What was that about?" Saisuki asked Tenten once the door closed

"Anko-kaachan was once the apprentice of Orochimaru." Tenten said making Saisuki blink in surprise.

"Before he abandoned her along with the village he placed something called the cursed seal on her…it give her great power but at a great cost. The most it was used the more a person was likely to lose their minds to the seal and slowly become little more than mindless berserkers. Anko-kaachan can't use a lot of her chakra because of it hence the reason she's only a Tokubetsu Jonin instead of just a Jonin. Jiraiya of the Sannin and a master of Fuuinjutsu had tried in the past to help her but he failed. After learning of this Naruto-koi made it his goal to free her of the seal along with anyone else that asks for his help…and it seems that he's finally done it." Tenten said making Saisuki almost blink in surprise before she looked towards the door wondering what else her Naru could do now.

In the private room Naruto was standing over a sitting Anko who had removed her coat and fishnet shirt "First I have to remove the seal Jiraiya-sama put on here…it's going to hurt."

"I can handle a little pain Cobra-chan." Anko joked making Naruto smile before he placed his hand on her seal.

"Evil Sealing Method…Kai!" Naruto said sending chakra through his palm as it lit up Anko almost bit her tongue to keep from crying out from the pain. Kurenai stood next to a sitting Urahara who had a scroll open in front of him ready to catch anything that might come out of the Curse Mark before it could harm either Naruto or Anko.

Once the binding seal was removed Anko flinched as she felt the Curse Mark pulse "Now to get started on the other." Naruto said taking out a brush and ink before he got to work writing around Anko's back, shoulders, arms, and chest Anko only giggled once and that was around her stomach.

"Don't you dare tell anyone I giggled or I'll hunt you down and feed you to my snakes!" She yelled at them once Naruto had finished drawing on her "Hai, hai." they all said together before Naruto stood behind her again.

"Now this time like the other is going to hurt…only this time imagine it being about two to three times worse than last time." Naruto said giving Anko time to prepare for that before Kurenai walked forward and handed her a bit of wood. Anko looked at it before nodded and opened her mouth Kurenai however kissed her first before putting the piece in her mouth for her to bite down on.

Anko nodded at her knowing the silent message Kurenai was trying to pass along before she grunted to Naruto making him nod in understanding "Here we go…" Naruto said placing his palm on the Mark.

"Fuuinjutsu: Curse Seal Removal!" Naruto called out as he channeled chakra activating his seals Anko cried out in pain making Kurenai almost rush forward towards her only for her leg to be captured by Urahara.

"You'll kill them both if you don't let it finish!" He called making Kurenai fall to her knees as she watched helplessly just looking into Anko's eyes trying to give her support. As the Seals Naruto drew moved towards the Mark Naruto felt the thing inside the mark try and fight back as he pulled it away.

"Urahara…get ready!" Naruto called making the bucket hat wearer nod as he grabbed the scroll and waiting knowing that if it was anything dangerous it would act fast. As Naruto lifted his hand a being of purple energy followed as he pulled it free Anko cried out again feeling the pain increase before with a mighty tug Naruto pulled it free and into the air.

Anko fell forward as Urahara activated his scroll and captured the purple…thing before it got away or attempted to attack anyone. In a giant vacuum of air the purple creature/thing was sucked into the scroll before Urahara rolled it up and tied it off. **(A/N: Like Jiraiya did with Itachi's Amaretsu flames.)**

Once done the blonde lowered it and held a thumb up to Naruto making him nod before Kurenai rushed forward and held Anko to her. The purple haired woman sighed as she felt herself being lifted and grunted in pain as arms wrapped around her and held her. "Nai…chan." She whispered her voice sounding exhausted her eyes wouldn't open, but the scent was enough to tell her who had her.

"It's gone Anko…Naruto-kun did it." Kurenai said as she looked at the now bare shoulder of her wife feeling tears of happiness fall down her face.

"Of course he did…he's…my Sochi…after all." Anko said before she gave in to the darkness and fell asleep against Kurenai's shoulder.

Naruto fell into a chair panting it had taken more chakra than he had believe it would just he had done it and he smiled as he saw Kurenai holding Anko close rubbing her back and smiling.

"You did it Naruto-sama." Naruto looked over at Kisuke as he walked towards him holding the tied up scroll.

"No…" Naruto said shaking his head "…we did it Urahara. It never would've worked without you here to catch that thing…whatever it was. I take it you want to keep it to find out?" Naruto asked making Kisuke nod.

"If we can find out what he puts into the seals we may be able to eradicate all of them over time." Kisuke said making Naruto nod in understanding.

"Do it…but keep me and Hokage-sama informed of what you find."

"Hai." Kisuke said before he left the room scroll in hand. Tenten, Lee, and Saisuki were waiting with Karen and Ururu as they all wanted to hear what had happened inside the room. Around Tenten and Lee were bag filled with clothing that looked like miniature versions of Naruto's outfit ranging in different colors.

The doors opened showing Urahara walking out carrying a scroll "It was a success." Urahara said making Tenten and Lee smile brightly hearing that their Kaa-chan was free. Karen smiled since Tenten and Lee explained that a bad man had left a mark on her Obaa-chan and her Papa was going to try and remove it.

"Naruto-sama is resting the sealing took a lot out of him and I believe Anko-san has fallen asleep." The group nodded as they walked in and saw Kurenai pulling Anko's coat on said passed out person while Naruto held her up to make it easier on his dark haired mother.

"Good timing." Naruto said as he stood up and wobbled slightly only for Tenten to rush over and help him stay up right.

"Naruto-koi…what have I told you about over doing it?"

She asked making Naruto chuckle "Not my fault this time Tenshi…" Naruto said making her blush since he had just used his pet name for her while Saisuki tried to hold back her jealousy. "…Orochi-teme left something behind in the seal made it harder to remove." Naruto explained making Tenten sigh but nod in understanding as Lee walked up and kneeled down so Kurenai could place Anko on his back.

Once settled Lee stood up and Tenten wrapped one of Naruto's arms around her shoulders before the group started to leave. Saisuki and Kurenai carried the bags while Karen held Saisuki's had as they walked back to the Uzumaki compound to finally get some rest.

It had been a very long homecoming.

* * *

That's all for now R&R Ja Ne


	5. Call for Help

Hey people I know most if not all of you were expecting a chapter but actually I need some help. You see I've hit a snag I can't decide which Bleach Cannon Zanpakuto to use to round up the last of them before the rest are OC. There is a new poll on my page so go and vote and help a fellow writer out. Thanks Ja Ne

PS! It was brought to my attention by Alonger that Orochimaru's blade Grass Cutter shares some of the abilities that Shinso has. So unfortunetly if you voted for that particular Zanpakuto I must ask you to recast you vote on the poll as I am removing it ASAP sorry folks


	6. Chapter 5

Polls are closed! Polls are closed! Tonight we...well I...announce the winner of the Zanpakuto poll.

In last place...Tobiume with 9 votes.

third place...Hozukimaru with 11 votes.

second place is...Zabimaru with 18 votes.

Meaning our winner of the reedited poll is Haineko with 32 votes. Thank you to everyone that voted those who hate the result should've voted. Remember if it's not OC I don't own it.

* * *

Chapter Five

Three days had come and gone quickly Karen was currently sitting with one of Naruto's clones as team nine trained off in the distance. Naruto was in the middle of a Sword vs. Nunchuck spar with Lee while Tenten was working on some Kata's with a war hammer she had to try and get used to the weight of the weapon, and all while Karen watched in excitement loving the fact that she could watch her parents in action even if it was only training.

Soon Gai appeared "Alright Team it seems our training must come to a halt…we've been personally requested for a C ranked mission." Gai said making the group nod before the Clone stood up and set Karen down "We'll come home in a bit okay Karen." Tenten said making Karen nod.

"Hai." She called as she walked back to the compound with holding the clones' hand.

"Let's go see what Jiji needs of us." Naruto said before the team ran to the missions' office and appeared before him.

"Ah Team Nine welcome. As I'm sure Gai told you the four of you were personally requested for this mission."

Hiruzen said "What's the mission sir?" Tenten asked making Hiruzen open the scroll.

"It's an escort mission. You four are going to help a group of traders get their caravans to the border between Earth Country and Iron Country from there a team of Iwa Shinobi will take over." The team all felt surprise.

"Is that a good idea Jiji?"

Naruto asked making Hiruzen sigh "Normally I wouldn't allow this to happen since it would put a team at risk…however the client had already sent the information to Iwa at the same time as we received it. Apparently the leader of the caravan believes that enough time has passed since the last war that it shouldn't be an issue." Hiruzen said making the Genin look at each other before looking at the leader again.

"Why did they request us?"

Naruto asked "The leader a man named…Riku worked with you four in the past and you helped him with some bandit trouble. He would like to work with you four again." the members of team 9 understood after that. Riku had been the first man they worked for their fist C ranked mission involving protecting him and his wagon of goods from bandits as they traveled to Iron Country.

The mission had only one snag when a group of bandits had tried to attack only for the team to fight them all off and kill a few however they got Riku and his goods to the destination before leaving to deal with the fact that they had all earned their first kill.

"It'll be nice to see Riku again."

Tenten said making the team nod "What's the estimated duration time?" Naruto asked making Tenten realize why he wanted to know.

"Two to three weeks unless something goes wrong." Naruto nodded.

"Then I would like to hire a Genin team for a two to three week long in village mission." Hiruzen nodded in understanding since most Shinobi parents did the same thing when both were gonna be out of the village.

"The only team I can provide for you is Team 10. Kurenai's team is currently busy with a D ranked mission and Kakashi's team is still on leave."

"That would be fine Hokage-Jiji." Naruto said making the elder nod before calling an ANBU to go and get Team 10.

Soon the team arrived consisting of a girl with long blond hair up in a ponytail. A heavy set boy with his hair up in twin spike like designs thanks to the way he wore his headband. The last Genin had black hair up like Anko's and a grey shirt with a lazy expression on his face. Behind them was a tall man with black hair and a beard with a cigarette in his mouth wearing the standard Jonin uniform of Konoha along with a little band around his waist with the Kenji for Fire on it.

This meant that at one point in his life this Jonin had been part of the Twelve Guardians a group of Shinobi that were the personal bodyguards of the Fire Daimyo among other things. "Hey Pops what did you need us for?" The Jonin asked almost making Naruto laugh since he knew who this man was. He was Asuma Sarutobi the Hokage's son and Uncle of Konohamaru Sarutobi who likes to call Naruto 'Boss' but that's a story for another time.

"Thank you for coming so soon Team Ten. I have a long term D to C ranked in village mission for you." Hiruzen said making the group look at him in surprise. "I'll allow Naruto to explain since this involves his clan."

Naruto nodded at the elder "Thank you Jiji." he said getting a chuckle from Asuma while the Genin looked at him like he was nuts for the disrespect given.

"My team and I are about to leave on a Two to Three week long mission however neither Tenten nor I can leave without making sure Karen…our daughter and the official clan heir of the Uzumaki clan…isn't without protection. Your mission is simple. For the deration of the time that our team is away you four will live in the Uzumaki clan compound and watch Karen and keep her safe from any and all threats." Naruto said Asuma seemed to nod in understanding but the Genin looked at him in confusion.

"What kind of threats?"

The lazy looking one asked "The Uzumaki clan has many enemies the most promenade one being Kumo…however as you may or may not have noticed I'm not overly popular in the village. Especially to the Civilian and Elder councils don't be surprised if one or both attempt to steal her away to try and force me to surrender my power to them. Either they or even an outside village may try and kidnap her so that they can use her to create more Uzumaki for their village that are loyal to them and do what they want. You are to make sure that doesn't happen." Naruto said to the Genin who all reacted differently the blonde and heavy set one both gulped but the blonde had paled while the heavy set one dropped the bag of chips in his hand.

The lazy looking one gave a sigh as if the idea was too much of a bother but didn't say anything aloud while Asuma looked at them. "While you are in the compound you are welcome to our home however I must ask that you stay out of our clan's jutsu vault, my office, and the Clan heads bedroom. As well as any places my teammates may mark as private. Leaving the rest of the house including our private hot springs to you." At the mention of private hot springs the blonde looked sold to the idea.

"You are also welcome to the food we have there however we ask that you restock our cabinets once you are done. Also this includes my personal Shogi area near the Clan's training grounds with a board and set waiting as well as an open roof for cloud watching." At the mentions of those benefits the group was sold while Asuma and Hiruzen hid their chuckles knowing that Naruto had just played the team like a fiddle to get them to accept the mission.

"Very well we accept. Team meet in front of the Uzumaki compound in 20 minutes with two to three weeks' worth of clothing as well as things that will be able to keep a…" Asuma paused and looked at Naruto who held up four fingers. "…four year old girl occupied." The team nodded and left the office while Team 9 smiled as they left to go prepare.

Back at the house Naruto and Tenten were hugging Karen close to them now they had told her before they took her in that their lives couldn't always keep them at home with her…but she honestly had thought they had more time together before they left again. "Don't worry little whirlpool we'll be back before you know it." Naruto said as he held his daughter who had her little arms wrapped around Naruto and Tenten's neck. After the teams were packed Naruto and Tenten stood outside with Lee and Gai as they waited for team 10 to arrive soon the group walked up "Now I've made you a list of dos and don'ts when it comes to Karen." Tenten said handing the list to Ino who nodded and looked it over.

"She's very interested in Kenjutsu so just watch out for her foam katana sneak attacks…also don't let Anko take her anywhere alone the woman can't be completely trusted around my baby. She's a bad influence on innocent lives." Tenten told Asuma who nodded in understanding having met the Snake mistress a few times.

"Alright that's everything I think."

Tenten said making Naruto gain a focused look before he looked at Choji "At least once a week I'd like you to take her to the Ichiraku's stand Ayame is something of a big sister to us so she likes to be called Oba-san/chan by Karen." Choji nodded in understanding as a bit of a ramen connoisseur himself he understood that Ichiraku was the only place to go.

"And absolutely **NO SMOKING IN THE HOUSE**!" Tenten yelled glaring at Asuma who nodded quickly not wanting to incur the wrath of a mother…even if she was younger than him.

"Alright we'll see you soon okay Karen?" Tenten said hugging Karen closely once more before Naruto did the same and the two started to walk off waving bye to her. Karen watched them with tears and after a few seconds tried to run after them only for Ino to hold her back by placing her arm on her shoulder.

"I know it's hard Karen seeing them leave like that…but trust me when I say it's worth it when you see them come home." Ino said making Karen nod. Ino knew that it wasn't enough for Karen and kneeled down and hugged the little girl much like her mom did when her father had to leave while he was still an active Shinobi just before he became the Clan Head.

"Can't we…?"

"She'd see us fighting and killing Bandits do you want to traumatize her?"

"What if…?"

"She'd listen to cowering women and crying children making her own fear increase."

"But that's…?"

"Do you really want to take that chance?" Lee looked back and forth between his teammates who were walking their hands in one another's Tenten trying to come up with ideas but Naruto always seemed to be able to shoot them down.

Tenten pouted looking away making Naruto almost laugh as he pulled her into his side and held her "I'm gonna miss her too Ten-chan but we both knew that there were gonna be times where we couldn't stick around since we're Shinobi." Naruto said making Tenten sigh.

"I know that I just…I miss her already and we haven't even left the village yet." Tenten said sadness covering her voice as Naruto kissed her gently and continued to lead her towards the Village gate.

"Gai-sensei?"

"Yes Lee?"

"Naruto and Tenten make great parents don't they?" Lee asked making Gai smile and nod.

"They do indeed they both already love little Karen and can't imagine their lives without her in said lives the two of them are excellent parents." Gai said with a smile that seemed to twinkle in the sun light.

"Huh so that happens even when he doesn't do his 'Good Guy' pose?" A voice asked making the group look and smile as they saw a man wearing civilian clothing with long black hair in a ponytail and dark brown eyes.

"Hello Riku."

Naruto said making the man nod to them "Hello again Naruto I see you and Tenten have changed your relationship since I last saw you." Naruto and Tenten smiled at him as she laid her head on Naruto's shoulder.

"Lee…can't say I like the new look." Riku said slightly put out by the almost clone like fashion of Lees look next to Gai.

"Please tell me that's not contagious?"

Riku asked pointing at Lee who seemed to glare slightly at the man "No Gai was just able to corrupt Lee somehow…we've had no luck trying to locate a cure." Naruto joked making Riku laugh while Gai and Lee looked at Naruto feeling slightly betrayed.

"Anyway I'm glad to be working with Team 9 once more you see recently another caravan from the same company we were for was hit along the same rout we have to take. I am confident that you four can handle the issue should that happen with this one."

"What's the cargo?" Naruto asked taking out a note pad.

"Food and other trading goods of that nature as was the last shipment however once we reach the bridge between Iwa and Iron Country we'll be meeting up with the team from Iwa my employer hired." The group of Shinobi look at him with raised eyebrows before they hear the sound of someone complaining loudly. They looked to see a richly dressed man with a large belly with a regal looking woman with a long nose and a sour look on her face.

"I didn't know this was also a passenger caravan?" Naruto asked looking at Riku who sighed.

"Apparently they are big investors for the company and we are to listen to their demands…don't feel bad if they insult you or try and make you labor for them. They do that to everyone." Riku stated the glare in his eyes was enough to tell them that the two were gonna be pains in the neck. An hour later the four were on the road and already Tenten was having a hard time controlling herself and her drive to shove a Kunai into the heads of the noble looking couple who were called Kizu and Gira.

_"If that woman makes one more comment about how Kunoichi are nothing but whores trained to fight…I'll kill her."_ Tenten hissed in her mind it didn't help matters when the two saw that Naruto was a Clan Heir and started trying to talk him into meeting their daughter.

_"I don't know how much longer Naruto-Taicho can take it he looks ready to blow right now."_ Lee looked at the scowl on Naruto's face it was small but those that knew him knew that it meant his temper was reaching a boiling point. The two week journey soon started to feel like a two year journey to both Naruto and Tenten one tired of the constant attempts at ass kissing the other tired of constant insults.

_"Dear Kami what I wouldn't give for a simple bandit raid right now."_ Naruto mentally groaned as he once against found himself listening to Kizu talking about her beautiful daughter and how she would be able to produce good strong heirs for Naruto's clan. Both parents had the same thought as they kept trudging forward _"I should've stayed back home with Karen."_ the mother and father duo thought sighing internally.

"Itai!" A voice inside the Uzumaki compound called making Asuma and Shikamaru look from their Shogi game and see Choji nursing a small anime bump on his head a smiling Karen behind him holding a foam Katana.

"Gotcha again!" Karen called out before turning and leaving while Ino sat nearby chuckling into her hand "You'd think by now you'd learn Choji." Ino joked.

"Easy for you to say Ino you're the only one that doesn't constantly get sneak attacked. Hel…ck that only reason Shika doesn't anymore is because she hates being capture in his families shadow Jutsu." Choji said catching himself from cursing.

He wasn't sure but if Tenten was anything like his mother she would come for him with vengeance if it was his fault that Karen knew and repeated any of the curse words.

"He's got a point…why doesn't she attack you?"

Asuma asked making his move "We've got a little deal. I help her with her buns every morning and in return I don't get attacked." Ino said making the three males sweat drop.

"Troublesome…" The three of them said together making them blink and look at one another before shrugging it off.

"At least she's quiet…unlike some brats I could mention." Shikamaru said making his teammates nod in agreement. Karen was rather easy to watch most of the time she was in pre-academy lessons with Urahara and his helper Tessai both working on different aspects of being an Uzumaki. Tessai mainly handled history of the clan as well as their former home Uzushinogakure and about some of the more famous Uzumaki clan members.

Kisuke focused on Fuuinjutsu basics mainly by teaching her calligraphy focusing on the fact that every brush stroke could be the difference between life and death out in the field. Sometimes they brought over Ururu and Jinta to play with Karen when asked about this Kisuke smiled "It's fitting that my daughter continue the tradition of playing, growing, and learning alongside her future charge just like most of our clan did back in the beginning." he said. That was all Asuma needed to know but the three Genin had been shocked to learn that Ururu was more than just someone that worked for Urahara.

"Wait if she's your daughter than why…?"

"I asked those who know to keep it quiet mainly because I don't want some random greedy Ba…d guy to try and take her for her gifts." Kisuke told Ino.

"Naruto-sama agreed with me and swore to kept it quiet until she is able to defend herself. Since he trust you four I will as well." The bucket hat wearer said making the four look at him with raised eyebrows before Shikamaru blinked.

"Wait…"

"I see you understand Nara-san." Kisuke said as Shikamaru nodded.

"What is it Shika?"

"Since Naruto is a clan head he could've used his power to pull himself and Tenten from the mission they were about to take…however it seems that he left with us here meaning…"

"Naruto-sama is an amazing judge of character. I have rarely seen those that he trust break or come close to breaking said trust. I hope you remember that in the future." Kisuke said before heading towards the laughing girls to get their lessons going.

"Can't believe she'll be learning how to wield a real Katana when she's eight years old." Choji said coming out of memory lane making the guys nod.

"It's no different to someone in a clan starting training to either unlock their bloodline or prepare for such. Remember Hinata was already learning Jyuuken strikes before the academy started besides you heard Urahara the blade doesn't always turned out to be a Katana." Shikamaru said making Ino and Choji nod in agreement.

"What do you think he meant when he said that their blades are more than just steel and chakra? The way he talked it's almost like he believed they were part of their very souls." Ino asked her teammates.

"Maybe the blades abilities are dependent upon a persons' soul?" Shikamaru suggested making the Genin look thoughtful while Asuma smiled.

"That's pretty close Shika." Asuma said making the three look at him "The blades of the Uzumaki are famous for many things however separate blades are famous for different skills/powers. Naruto's main blade according to mission reports allows him to use chakra burst to strike his enemies from long distances." Asuma said remembering reading something like that in one of the reports from Gai's team.

"Heck his mothers' blades were famous because of what they could do."

"Did you know her?" A voice asked making everyone look to see Karen standing their once more.

"Did you know papa's Okaa-chan?" Karen asked making Asuma look at her before he sigh slightly.

"More like knew _of_ her I never really spent any time around her since she was already a well-established Kunoichi before I was even in the Academy." Asuma said making Karen nod.

"What was she like?"

Ino asked making Asuma gain a thoughtful look "I'm not sure I'm the one to ask about that Ino…"

"So I shall be the one to inform you." A gruff voice said making everyone look at see the Sandaime walk onto the back porch.

"Sōsofu!" Karen cried out and ran over making Hiruzen Sarutobi laugh as he kneeled down and accepted a hug from the young girl.

"Pops? What are you doing here?" Asuma asked surprised to see his father out of the office.

"Well I haven't seen my Great-granddaughter in a while so I felt the need to come and see her only to hear that she along with the other Genin are curious about the former head of the Uzumaki family." Hiruzen said lifting Karen up into his arms and heading towards a cushion taking a seat smiling down at the four year old now sitting comfortably in his lap.

"I also find myself curious about Kushina-sama…" A familiar voice said making the group see Urahara, Ururu, and Tessai in the doorway. "…Naruto-sama can't tell me much about her and I would ask to listen to this story as well." Hiruzen nodded and motioned for them to gather with the others smiling as he noticed he had the attention of all those present.

"Kushina was a young girl no older than 8 maybe 9 when I first met her she had come to Konoha because Mito Senju nee Uzumaki had called for her. As the heiress of the clan Kushina couldn't ignore the summons."

"Who's Mito Senju?" Ino asked making Hiruzen frown slightly forgetting that the Academy wasn't big on talking about the Uzumaki.

"She was one of the most famous of all the Uzumaki." Everyone turned to Kisuke who had been the one to answer "A Fuuinjutsu master like never seen before, her blade was said to be strong enough to wipe out entire armies with a single swing, and most of all she was the second daughter of the Uzumaki clan head Yamamoto Uzumaki or as he was known back then Yamamoto Chikyū no Honō (Flames of the Earth)." Kisuke said making Hiruzen smile seeing that Mito was well remembered at least by some people.

"Indeed. However I knew her best as the wife of one of my sensei Hashimara Senju or as he was better known …"

"The Shodaime Hokage." Shikamaru said in a whisper making Hiruzen smile and nod.

"Correct. Anyway Mito-san as she liked me to call her requested that Kushina come to Konoha for something that was of Clan importance that I was not privy to." Hiruzen said.

Everyone nodded at that used to such things when it comes to clan politics "However while Kushina and Mito were having their meeting Uzushinogakure was attacked by the combined forces of Iwa, Kiri, and Kumo." Hiruzen added making everyone look at him in shock.

"For five days and nights the Uzumaki and Urahara of Uzushino fought to protect their way of life until they were eventually overwhelmed by the three armies. Although they made sure to take more than 75% of each army with them into the afterlife before word even reached Konoha about the battle. It was with a heavy heart that I informed both Kushina and Mito that they may in fact be the very last of their clan." Hiruzen said looking down sad while the others had the same expression.

"Until Kisuke here arrived I believed every member of the Urahara clan had been wiped out as well. Kushina was devastated to learn that everyone she had ever known and loved had died because of the actions of three of the five major villages in fact that attack was the major spark that ignited the Third Shinobi war but that's a story for another time."

"What did Kushina-Obaachan look like?"

"Well actually she had very red hair a shade that has only been seen with the Uzumaki clan…actually I think there is a photo of her Genin days in Naruto-kun's office."

"Allow me than…I'm the only one here keyed into the blood seal that locked his office." Kisuke said standing up and leaving. He soon returned holding a few photos the first was of a girl with bright red hair with a mischievous look about her and a Katana upon her hip while wearing red and white robes just like Naruto's.

"This is her back when she first graduated from the Konoha Academy. She like Naruto was top of her class very dedicated to her studies…when she wasn't busy pulling pranks against those that insulted her hair color." Hiruzen said remembering the fate of those that dared call her Tomato or Tomato-chan.

"Shortly after she became famous for her skills out in the field especially for her fire abilities that helped give her the name the Reddo Hotto Nekketsu Habanero (Red Hot Blooded Habanero). She would later become the second most regarded Kunoichi of Konoha just after my own student Tsunade skilled with her Kenjutsu, Fuuinjutsu, Ninjutsu, and surprisingly the healing arts. She even took a team of students that would later become known as Team Swordsman two of whom are still alive to this day and have even helped Naruto learn how to use his blade. She also had the ability to mold her chakra into a physical manifestation of chains an ability said to be able to tame the Biju themselves." Hiruzen said making the Genin look at him with wide eyes.

"The day she learned that she was going to be a mother was one of the greatest of her life." Hiruzen paused as Kisuke passed around a photo of a pregnant Kushina smiling at the camera her hands on her very pregnant belly.

"She already loved Naruto more than anything in this world…it was a sad day when she died." Hiruzen said looking at the ground sad.

"What happened?"

Choji asked "The Kyubi attacked the village." Hiruzen said making everyone blink in surprise "During the attack Kushina went into labor and gave birth to Naruto…however her health deteriorated quickly thereafter. She gave her live making sure Naruto's was safe before passing away holding him in her arms tears running down her face." Hiruzen looked close to tears himself the Genin, Karen, and Ururu weren't much better.

"What happened to Naruto-samas father?" Tessai asked making everyone realize that none of them actually knew who said man was.

"He too died that day."

Hiruzen said "That doesn't really answer Tessai's question Hokage-sama. I believe he was asking more about who the man was than what happened to him?" Kisuke asked the gentle giant who nodded once.

"Yeah I mean…I don't think I've ever heard Naruto talk about his dad but he never shuts up about his mom when the topic comes up." Ino said gaining a thoughtful expression while Hiruzen sighed his eyes closing as he looked down at the floor.

"Naruto…I guess the best way to describe it is…Naruto hates his father." Hiruzen said making everyone look at him again all of them with questioning looks.

"Naruto learned that his father had a chance a single chance to save the woman he loved so that she would've survived that night…only instead the man chose to instead forget his wife and only focus on the village. While he understands that Konoha means a lot…"

"To an Uzumaki not helping your family or putting them first…is as good a treason." Kisuke said making Hiruzen nod.

"Yes. Naruto's father could have helped save both Konoha and Kushina however…he only chose to focus on one and forgot about the other." Hiruzen said.

"So Naruto justifiably blames his father for the fact that he grew up alone until he was taken in by Anko and Kurenai?" Asuma asked making Hiruzen sigh but nod none the less.

"Yes. He blames his father for the death of his mother, he hates the man for forcing him to grow up without knowing the love of his birth mother, but most of all. He hates the fact that instead of saving the woman he loved the man choose to only focus on the village." The only ones that knew he was lying about parts of the reasons were Kisuke, Tessai, and Asuma all three having recognized the signs.

"I hate him to." Karen said surprising Hiruzen and the adults looking at her "I hate that he forced Papa to be alone…the feeling of being along hurts. I will never forgive Oji-san for forcing that upon Papa." Karen said a scowl on her face.

"Karen…"

"Sōsofu he turned his back on papa and Kushina-obaachan. That is unforgiveable!" Karen said making Hiruzen look into the same blue eyes that mere years ago told him the exact same thing and knew that nothing he said would change the young Uzumaki's mind.

The elderly man sighed _"It seems that even though she's so young you've managed to piss off the only living Uzumaki in the entire Village…Minato."_ the Sandaime thought looking up at the sky.

"I never thought I would be so happy to be so close to Iwa in my entire life." Naruto hissed to his teammates who both nodded. The group of Shinobi stood before the Caravan Naruto and Tenten were now wearing white robes/jackets (A/N: Soul Reaper Captain's jackets) signifying the fact that Naruto was the Head of the Clan and Tenten was his betrothed.

"At least I no longer have to listen to that woman constantly go on about trying to set you up with her daughter." Tenten hissed back making Naruto grunt in agreement.

"Be on your guard…we're almost there." Gai said making the three Genin go silent as they continued to march in front of the caravan.

Eventually when they arrived at the bridge the Shinobi squad moved forward and watched as another squad of four walked towards them from the other side. The Kunoichi of the team had short black hair her Iwa head band showing proud while she wore reds and brown like most Shinobi of her village her most striking feature however was the pure pink eyes she had.

The Genin on her left was a large tall boy that looked to be more fat than muscle but none of the group underestimated him after all that was how most thought of the Akimichi.

The Genin on the Kunoichi's right was around her height and had didn't really stand out in terms of appearance. It was the Jonin behind them however that truly caught Naruto's eye. The man wore a full body red armor suit like a Samurai complete with a hat and a vial like facemask his empty eyes looking at them showing his displeasure of being there.

This was Han of Iwa one of their deadliest fighters but he was something even more to Naruto _"Looks like you've suffered as well…brother."_ Naruto thought as the teams stood before one another. Before anyone talked Naruto and Han's eyes met no one said a word since it looked like the two were weighting each other before Naruto lifted his arm and held his closed fist towards the man.

Han blinked in surprise before looking at Naruto and nodded before bumping his own fist against Naruto's. Suddenly Han found himself inside of a different worlds with red walls a white creature chained up behind him looking towards Naruto who stood in front of a cadge. "Greetings Han…Jinchuriki of the Gobi."

Naruto said giving a slight bow "Thank you. Naruto Uzumaki…Jinchuriki of the Kyubi." Han said retuning the bow while a pair of red silted eyes opened behind Naruto.

* * *

And cut! R&R Ja Ne


End file.
